<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Aurors' Daughter - The War to Come (Book Two) by PoppyEllwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703637">The Aurors' Daughter - The War to Come (Book Two)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyEllwood/pseuds/PoppyEllwood'>PoppyEllwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Auror's Daughter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aurors, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Hogwarts, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Multi, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:16:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyEllwood/pseuds/PoppyEllwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>River had spent six years of her life locked in the depths of Azkaban prison, imprisoned for a crime she did not commit. When she was finally released she found the Wizarding World a much different place. Voldemort was gone, but she had lost almost everyone she had held dear, except Remus Lupin.<br/>They attempt to rebuild their lives, that is until Lord Voldemort returns and Sirius Black is found to be innocent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Auror's Daughter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>River's life had drastically changed since leaving Azkaban.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Proofread Once: (30/11/2020)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>November 1983</h4><p>Dumbledore’s office had hardly changed in over six years. The Phoenix, now large and colourful was slumbering happily on his perch, and there behind the desk was Albus Dumbledore.</p><p>He had aged a lot through the war, River thought to herself, but the last six years had been long and exhausting for those fighting against Voldemort. His beard was greyer, and his face lined, but that twinkle in his blue eyes was still there, a little duller than before, but still there.</p><p>“Good evening, River,” Dumbledore said, with a hint of a smile.</p><p>She forced a smile in return, her mouth a little out of practice. As she crossed the room, she naturally found herself looking out of the windows and into the night sky, a habit she had picked up after so long in a windowless cell. It was a clear night, and the moon was bright and calming. She could see the treetops of the forbidden forest and the distant hills and mountains, it finally felt as though she was back where she belonged.</p><p>“Won’t you sit down?” Dumbledore gestured to the seat in front of his desk.</p><p>“Thank you,” she replied, carefully lowering herself onto the comfy armchair, something her legs and back were not long accustom to anymore. “I only just got your owl. So, I’m sorry if I’m a little late.”</p><p>Dumbledore shook his head. “No need to apologise,” he said gently. “I’m aware that you are lacking free time and peace, since your release.”</p><p>She sighed and nodded. Between the press at the Daily Profit hounding her for more information and spending more than enough hours cleaning up bird droppings from the vast number of owls she had received in her tiny one-room flat, part of her thought that she was better off in Azkaban.</p><p>“That’s… putting it mildly,” she muttered, sounding exhausted. “They can’t open Flourish and Blotts this week because the doors blocked by gifts and letters. Forgive me if I don’t sound overly thrilled being bombarded by a lot of people who, not long ago, wanted to see me dead.”</p><p>“Understandable,” said Dumbledore sympathetically. “I, myself received a few strongly worded letters from the Ministry. They’re not happy with how I handled your release from Azkaban.”</p><p>“How so?” River sat back and crossed her arms, her jacket moving up her arm a little to reveal part of a tattoo she had received at the prison.</p><p>“Well the Minister for Magic had no intention of allowing the Rookwood information get out to the public,” Dumbledore frowned. “She and Crouch intend to release you and pay you off to leave the country. Apparently wrongly imprisoning the daughter of two well-known Auror’s and accusing her of conspiring with Lord Voldemort, with no evidence I might add, wouldn’t make either of them look too good.”</p><p>River scoffed. “Can’t say I’m surprise. I can only assuming you were quite against that?”</p><p>“Well…” Dumbledore smirked. “The moment Rookwood was arrested, unfortunately for the Minister the evidence clearing your name was found by Alistair Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, both who had been fighting to clear your name. Alistair let it slip to the Daily Profit and within twenty-four hours the Ministry was flood with an army of Witches and Wizards determined to free you and fire Minister Bagshot.”</p><p>River raised her brow in surprise.</p><p>“Shocked to hear it wasn’t just myself and your friends fighting to free you?” he asked.</p><p>She nodded her head, remembering the names of those she would need to thank if she found herself in their presence sometime in the future.</p><p>“I also have to say. I am sorry,” Dumbledores face dropped suddenly, suddenly remembering the reality of what she had returned to after six years. “I never expected any of what followed your arrest to happen. Lily and James. Beth and Peter. Even, Siri…”</p><p>“Please, sir,” she muttered, that annoying lump in her throat came and went. “I don’t want to think about… him. Remus told me everything and right now… It is too soon… too much for me to comprehend…”</p><p>Dumbledore nodded, understanding. “And you’re back to living in your old flat?”</p><p>“For now,” she nodded. “I’ll sell my parents’ home when I get a chance and find somewhere more comfortable. Remus is staying with me and I do not think he intends to leave any time soon. A studio flat isn’t big enough for two fully grown adults.”</p><p>Remus had not left her side since her release only a couple of weeks back. He had clung to her, never intending to let go after all they had been through. She was sure he feared she would simply vanish and leave him alone once again. But she too, never wanted to be without him. Not now. Only they truly understood one another.</p><p>He nodded and smiled. “And your plans now?”</p><p>“Well…” she quietly chuckled. “The Head of the Aurors offered me a position there. Martha and William offered me my old job back the moment I’m ready and even the Department of Ministries offered me something, as a way of an apology for not suspecting their own man.”</p><p>“I suspect that has something to do with the Minister trying to gain back some points with the public,” Dumbledore sighed. “But I have it on good authority she’ll be fired by the end of the year. They’ve also mentioned demoting Crouch.”</p><p>River was not surprised by the news, but also was not pleased by it either. She had to resist the temptation to roll her eyes.</p><p>“What do you think I should do, Professor?” she piped up, genuinely interested by what he would have to say on the matter.</p><p>“That depends on how you look at it,” he replied. “At Flourish and Blotts you would have a peaceful enough life, carrying on from where you left off. But you and I are both aware you are not the same person you were all those years ago. As an Unspeakable, you may perhaps learn a lot about the Ministry for Magic, but, well… I cannot imagine you would want to spend time in the depths of the Ministry. As an Auror, you would be doing what you intended to do once you qualified and now, I think you are more than capable to handle Death Eaters and murderers. I also trust as an Auror you would be more than willing to relay any information regarding Lord Voldemort and his followers to the Order.”</p><p>“So, you think I’d make a good spy?” she smirked.</p><p>“I also think you’d make a good double agent,” Dumbledore stated. “I think you, more than any of us would be trusted by Death Eaters, his followers. Lucius Malfoy seemed quite sure you’d turn against the Ministry the moment you were free.”</p><p>“Lucius Malfoy, the man who escaped conviction. They REALLY like him in Azkaban,” said replied, sounding a little blunter than she intended.</p><p>“Fortunately for Lucius he had the contacts to escape prosecution,” said Dumbledore, shaking his head. “The Ministry were more than willing to believe he had nothing to do with Lord Voldemort.”</p><p>“Money gets you far in the Ministry,” River stated angrily. “The sad reality of it.” River forced herself to her feet, still a little unsteady. She was still exhausted and wanted to return to the flat and continue to catch up with the six years’ worth of interrupted sleep. “Professor…”</p><p>“Albus, please,” he added. “I’m not your headmaster anymore.”</p><p>“Albus…” she began. “I’ll consider what you’ve said, and I’ll get back to you when I can. But if you will excuse me, I intend to take advantage of my freedom before I throw myself into anything just yet.”</p><p>“Of course,” Dumbledore got to his feet and held out his hand.</p><p>She took it and smiled, nodding at him as she turning to leave.</p><p>“Goodbye Miss Storme,” he said kindly.</p><p>“Goodbye Professor,” she smirked, making her way through the door and breathing a sigh of relief.</p>
<h4>March 1984</h4>
<p>River emerged from one of the many fireplaces at the Ministry for Magic. She was dressed in smart Muggle attire as she stepped onto the dark wood floor. Her eyes looking up at the peacock blue ceiling inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like some enormous noticeboard. The fireplaces across from her already had lines of Witches and Wizards waiting to depart, as she joined the throng of Ministry workers making their way towards the lifts.</p><p>Halfway down the hall there were workers repairing the golden fountain that had been destroy a couple of years previously. The Daily Profit had stated it was now being rebuilt with a nod to those who had fought in the Wizarding War.</p><p>Thankfully, the Ministry workers were too preoccupied with their own work to notice her, carrying piles of parchment, or burying their heads into their newspaper, trying to ignore what was going on around them.</p><p>She followed the Ministry workers through a set of golden gates at the end of the hall. Seated at a desk to the left of them, beneath a sigh saying ‘SECURITY’ a snobby looking witch in peacock blue robes looked up at her, with a less than pleased expression.</p><p>“I’m here to see the Head of the Auror Department,” River said calmly.</p><p>“Step over here,” said the Witch.</p><p>She walked closer to her and the Witch held up a long golden rod, passing it over River’s front and back.</p><p>“Wand,” the Witch held out her hand.</p><p>River placed her new wand onto the Witches hand, and the Witch dropped it on a brass instrument River had never seen before. It must have been a new security measure. It began to vibrate. A narrow strip of parchment came speeding out of an opening in the base. The Witch tore it off and glanced at the writing, then looked up at River, her expression suddenly changing to a very pleasant and kind one.</p><p>“River Storme, twelve inches, Dragon Heart-String core, been in use for… four months. Is that correct?” she asked in a rather sweet voice.</p><p>“Yes,” River replied, glancing at the Witches and Wizards who had overheard the Witch say her name. All of them looking at her curiously.</p><p>“I’ll keep this dear,” she said, forcing a bigger smile onto her face as she placed the strip of paper onto her desk. “You have this,” she added, handing the wand back to River carefully.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>River lowered her head as she re-joined the crowd, following them to a smaller hall she recognised from the day of her trial. There where at least twenty lifts stood behind wrought golden grilles.</p><p>She stood beside a Ministry man dressed head to toe in pale blue robes, reading his newspaper and ignoring her.</p><p>With a great jangling and clattering a lift descend in front of her; the golden grille slid back, and she stepped onto the lift with the rest of the crowd, thankfully she was stood beside the doors. The grilles slid shut with a crash and the lift ascended slowly, chains rattling, while that cool female voice she had heard all those years ago rang out.</p><p>“Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office.”</p><p>The lift doors opened, and she stepped back as much as she could allowing Witches and Wizards to pass. Th doors closed, the lift juddered upwards again, and the woman’s voice announced:</p><p>“Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Appreciation Test Centre.”</p><p>Once again, the lift doors opened and a few more people got out, this time owls flew into the lift and rested on the perches above.</p><p>The lift clattered upwards again.</p><p>“Level Five, Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats.”</p><p>The doors opened and the owls flew down from their perches and into the corridor, followed by an old looking Wizard.</p><p>“Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau.”</p><p>No one got out and the doors clanged shut again.</p><p>“Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters, and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee.”</p><p>The remaining Witches and Wizards left the lift, which gave River a bit of room to breathe. She leant her back against the walls of the lift, trying to clear her mind a little.</p><p>“Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services.”</p><p>She stepped out of the lift and into a corridor lined with doors. She looked at the enchanted windows as she passed them, this time the weather was miserable and raining to match the miserable spring they were having.</p><p>She turned a corner and walked through a pair of heavy oak doors, emerging into a cluttered open area divided into cubicles, which was buzzing with talk. A sign on the nearest cubicle read ‘AUROR HEADQUARTERS’.</p><p>River was not entirely sure what she should do at that moment in time, she had in interview in around fifteen minutes, but wasn’t sure what to do or where to wait until then. </p><p>“River!”</p><p>She looked over at one of the cubicles to see the familiar face of Kingsley Shacklebolt waving to her. He nodded at the Auror he was talking to and ran over to meet her, holding out his hand and grinning at her. He was dressed in a traditional set of wizard’s robes, a dark green, which really complimented his bright hazel eyes.</p><p>“Kingsley, I presume,” she smiled back at him as she took his hand and shook it firmly. “I have you to thank for my release.”</p><p>Kingsley shook his head, releasing her hand and patting her on the back as she escorted her through the room. “I spent more time holding back Alastor who was quite determined to kill Augustus Rookwood. Fat lot of good that would have done if he’d succeeded.”</p><p>River chuckled. “So, what they say about Alastor Moody is accurate then.”</p><p>“Mental but brilliant?” Kingsley laughed. “Sounds about right. He is looking forward to working with you. As am I,” he flashed a sly smile.</p><p>Kingsley escorted her through the cubicles, chatting away happily. River was also somewhat relieved the Auror’s at their desks were took preoccupied with their work to pay her any attention, they were still trying to hunt down the remaining followers of Lord Voldemort.</p><p>“Rufus Scrimgeour has just taken the big job,” said Kingsley as he nodded to a set of oak doors at the top of the hall, a guard at either side reading a newspaper, looking somewhat bored.</p><p>Although their job did seem pointless, River thought to herself, guarding a man, who was surrounded by Aurors.</p><p>Kingsley quickly checked his watch and then rapped on the door, the guards ignoring their presence.</p><p>“Enter!” A voice called out.</p><p>“I’ll show you out when you’re done, Storme,” Kingsley winked and retreated to his cubicle.</p><p>She smiled, took a deep breath and entered the office.</p>
<h4>July 1985</h4>
<p>“You surprise me,” said a cold drawl voice.</p><p>River looked to her left, finding a well-aged Lucius Malfoy with his old House-Elf carrying a stack of parchment. After eight long years Lucius had become, if it was possible, even more handsome. His white blonde hair tied back in a neat ponytail, with a suit that screamed, wealth. He carried a cane in his right hand, with a serpent on the handle and wore a ring River had previously seen on Abraxas Malfoy.</p><p>“How so, Mr Malfoy?” she replied, already aware that she would be bumping into him today. She was guarding the Ministers office, as part of her Auror training and Moody just happened to arrange it at the time Lucius Malfoy was paying a visit.</p><p>“Please, call me Lucius,” he retorted, grinning deviously. “We did go to school together after all.”</p><p>River forced a smile. “How so… Lucius?”</p><p>“That’s better,” he sounded pleased, “I just find it odd you would take a position at the Ministry, after… everything.”</p><p>“I could say the same about you,” she replied. “They spent weeks sending Raids to your home, trying to find evidence against you. Now, here you are, getting chummy with Fudge.”</p><p>“It’s wise to keep yourself in good graces. It also helps me gain a lot of inside knowledge,” he smirked, sounding bored.</p><p>“Something we have in common,” she said, repeating the words she had rehearsed so many times before.</p><p>“Spying for Dumbledore I presume?” This seemed to have perked his interests.</p><p>River scoffed. “If you had kept your ears open in this place, you’d know that he hasn’t spoken to me since my release. In which he told me I had no place here anymore and asked if I would leave the country.”</p><p>Lucius looked taken aback by the news.</p><p>“And Remus Lupin?”</p><p>“He partly blames me for the death of our friends, not like they were friends in the end. They left me to rot in Azkaban. No letters. No help. Nothing. I can’t say I felt much sympathy when they died.”</p><p>River felt horrid just saying the words, she felt even worse when she thought the same thing, feeling Lucius looking through her thoughts.</p><p>“Anything I can help you with in there?” she called him out, which made him laugh.</p><p>“Tsk-tsk, aren’t we testy,” he laughed.</p><p>“I don’t enjoy strangers poking around my thoughts,” she replied crossly, much to his delight.</p><p>“I would very much like to spend more time with you, Miss Storme,” he chimed.</p><p>“And if I say no?”</p><p>“I know where you work dear,” he said. “And I am very determined to get my way.”</p><p>River looked him up and down, making it appear as though she was deciding.</p><p>“Fine,” she sighed. “But I’m not meeting with you in some pompous hotel or restaurant.”</p><p>“I’ll bare that in mind,” he smirked, knocking on the Minister’s door and entering with elf.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and looked repulsed the moment he was out of sight.</p>
<h4>September 1986</h4>
<p>Auror training was a long and arduous task, met with some unexpected challenges. A graduation ceremony normally took place, but as they were still very busy at the Ministry, the new Auror’s had to settle for a pat on the back and a badge.</p><p>As she entered Rufus Scrimgeour’s office that morning, just a couple of days before her twenty-seventh birthday, he beamed at her. Alastor Moody stood beside his desk, nodding at her. His cheek had finally healed into a scar, after catching up with a party of active Death Eaters in Sussex a few weeks back.</p><p>“Well Miss Storme,” said Rufus, looking less exhausted than he had during her original interview. “I’m aware you’ve expressed interest in field work and Alastor here has expressed interest in working with you himself. Normally I would find myself pairing Moody with less, capable Auror’s, but in these special circumstances, I feel you would do well working together in the field.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” she replied. “I expect I’ll learn a lot from Mr Moody.”</p><p>“Lesson one will be avoiding Hexes,” he chuckled, pointing at the missing part of his nose.</p><p>River felt her lips twitch but tried to remain composed.</p><p>“I suspect you are already aware of the risks involved?” added Rufus, looking between the pair of them. “I cannot stress enough that death and injury are a possibility in this line of work.”</p><p>“It’s why I took the job sir,” she replied. “What’s life without a little risk here and there.”</p><p>Alastor smirked, as did Scrimgeour.</p><p>“In that case,” Rufus got up from behind his desk and walked around, taking hold of a black badge with the silver letter A on it. He pinned it to River’s coat and held out his hand. She shook it firmly, not breaking eye contact.</p><p>“Welcome to the Auror’s,” said Scrimgeour. “Your parents would be proud.”</p><h4>August 1991</h4>

<p>“Did Hagrid say when they’d be arriving?” Remus muttered, as they stood in the back of Flourish and Blotts.</p><p>“They set off early this morning,” River replied, glancing at her silver watch. “But they have to travel by train unfortunately. He might have the pink umbrella, but he has the common sense not to use it to travel.”</p><p>“Splinching Harry before he even got to Hogwarts,” Remus chuckled. “Imagine Minerva’s face.”</p><p>“That… I kind of want to see…” River grinned.</p><p>Remus walked back into the shop and served another customer. River had taken the morning off work to catch a glimpse of Harry but thought it best to hide in the back of the store, just encase she would bump into anyone. William and Martha were still away in Egypt, so Remus was managing the shop as he had for the past eight years.</p><p>The doors bell rang out again and she peeked her head out, sighing as she saw Mrs Bucklesby the same old women that stopped by every day. She had a thing for Remus, only Remus was about a hundred years too young of her.</p><p>“You really need to settle down dear,” River heard her say. “You’re such a handsome boy. Any girl would be lucky to have you.”</p><p>He chuckled awkwardly. “Maybe in a year or two,” he replied, handing over the paper bag and receipt.</p><p>Mrs Bucklesby left, and Remus entered the back room, a little pink in the face.</p><p>“That women,” he sighed, shaking his head. “I’m scared to turn my back on her.”</p><p>“I’d rescue you eventually,” River shrugged, grinning. “I’d at least give her a few weeks first.”</p><p>“I can always count on you can’t I…”</p><p>The bell rang out again, and they heard some familiar groans and noise. Hagrid was trying to ease himself though the door, followed by, Remus and River looked at one another. A miniature James Potter. River stayed behind, looking out carefully as Remus went to the till.</p><p>“Alrigh’ Remus,” said Hagrid, beaming. “Brought young Harry here for his books.” He nodded down at the small, skinny boy with dark messy hair, glasses and bright green eyes, just like Lily’s. </p><p>“Got a first year set over here,” said Remus, he collected a paper bag filled with books and placed it on the counter.</p><p>Harry started fiddling with his jeans pocket.</p><p>“Don’t worry about the cost,” said Remus, smiling down at him. “A friend at the Ministry covered it already.”</p><p>Harry looked a little embarrassed but smiled up at Remus as Hagrid collected the bag.</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry muttered.</p><p>“No problem Harry,” said Remus as Harry and Hagrid prepared to leave. “Have a good year.”</p><p>Remus returned to the back room, looking a little emotional.</p><p>“If he’s anything like James,” he said smiling and wiping his eyes. “Minerva’s going to kill him.”</p>
<h4>May 1992</h4>
<p>River had not expected to find herself in Hogwarts so soon before the summer holidays, but the letter from Dumbledore regarding Harry tore her away from work and to the office of Albus Dumbledore once again.</p><p>“I’m happy you could come at such short notice,” said Dumbledore, relieved to see her. “Kingsley and Alastor are currently out of the country.”</p><p>River nodded, feeling her heart pounding aggressively against her ribcage. “Where is he?”</p><p>“The hospital wing,” said Albus, looking grave suddenly. “He’ll come around in a day or two, but it’s not why I brought you here.”</p><p>River sighed. “I know Albus,” she muttered, taking the seat in front it his desk and crossing her arm nervously.</p><p>“It’s best this stays within the Order for now,” he said. “But Harry was attacked by Lord Voldemort.”</p><p>River shook her head in disbelief. “Voldemort’s gone Albus. The Ministry will not believe this. Not after all these years.”</p><p>“It’s why I’m telling you,” he replied. “I trust that you, Kingsley and Alastor will look into the matter.”</p><p>“But… How… did he get here?” she frowned, thinking back.</p><p>“Quirrell,” he said. “He spent time in Albania, the place Lord Voldemort was rumoured to be.”</p><p>“And Quirrell…?”</p><p>“Dead,” he said gravely.</p><p>“Right…” she nodded, getting to her feet. “I’ll see what we can do.”</p>
<h4>April 1993</h4>
<p>“You’re a bloody fool Lucius Malfoy!” she slammed the door to Malfoy Manor as she stormed across the entrance hall. “Leaving that book with a Weasley. Arthur Weasley will do anything to take you down, now you’ve given him more reason to.”</p><p>“There’s no evidence,” Lucius looked smug and waved his hand, leaning against the bannister.</p><p>“Potter knows,” she snapped, looking furious.</p><p>“I’m aware…” he chuckled but did not sound as though he found it very funny. “What does that matter?”</p><p>“Dumbledore believes anything that boy says,” she pushed his arm, making him stumbled. “You’re a fucking idiot.”</p><p>“Don’t…” Lucius stood up straight, making himself look as intimidating as he could. “…Push me!”</p><p>“I’ll do as I please Lucius,” she retorted. “Don’t forget, you owe me.”</p>
<h4>August 1993</h4>
<p>There was something wrong. He always avoided her gaze when there was something wrong.</p><p>“Tell me,” River muttered, watching as Remus packed his trunk.</p><p>“Dumbledore’s offered me a job at Hogwarts,” he replied, nervously.</p><p>She knew a large part of him did not want to leave her, worried something might happen. But River was proud of him, happy for him. Remus had worked harder than anyone she knew; he had been working far too long at Flourish and Blotts and deserved to use his talents.</p><p>“As he should,” she replied, smiling.</p><p>Remus froze and stopped packing, he walked over and sat on the bed.</p><p>“What if something happens…?”</p><p>River moved her hand to his, pulling him close, their lips meeting. Her skin prickled as he moved his hand to her neck, the kiss became deeper and passionate.</p><p>They loved each other, more than words could say, but it was a love built on the need to protect one another, to make one another happy, because both of them had lost so much.</p><p>River could hear his breathing getting faster. He removed the cover from her naked body, his eyes scanning every scar and every tattoo she had received in Azkaban. He kissed them gently, as he made his way down between her legs.</p><p>Crack!</p><p>“Shit!” River snapped, with a heavy breath.</p><p>Remus’ head shot up as a pearly white Lynx appeared. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt’s Patronus. A deep voice echoed around the small flat.</p><p>“Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban!”</p><p>The Patronus vanished.</p>
<h4>May 1993</h4>
<p>River sat at the end of Remus’ bed, looking around his room. The photo of them together was on his bedside table, both moving images pulling faces. She had waited most of the day, expecting him to make an appearance from the forbidden forest sooner or later, but in the werewolf form, chances were he had ran deep into the woods and was having to walk back slowly.</p><p>Dumbledore did not say what had happened last night, nor did he mention how Sirius Black had escaped once again. Fudge was furious, but not as bad as Severus, who had broken most of the jars in his storeroom and blamed Potter for Black’s miraculous escape. She’d been kept out of the hunt of him for obvious reasons, even Lupin was kept in the dark as a teacher, they didn’t want us to worry.</p><p>But… why did Harry save him after all this? And why was Lupin apparently helping? She thought to herself as she laid back on his bed and rubbed her face with her hands. She shot back up once she heard the fumbling of the door handle and the sudden appearance of Remus, who looked, battered and bruised.</p><p>“You look like hell…” she stated, approaching him and moving his hair from his face. Three big cuts went from the top left of his face to the bottom right. She sighed, helping him to the bed.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” he asked, voice hoarse.</p><p>He sat down, frowning at the pain. River took a blanket from his bed and wrapped it around his shoulders, his clothes were very much ruined.</p><p>“Dumbledore mentioned what had happened,” he replied, pouring him a glass of water from the jug by the window. “Or at least, he told me… enough.”</p><p>Remus took the glass gratefully and drank the entire thing. He ran his fingers along the fresh cuts, wincing at the pain.</p><p>“What part did he leave out?” he asked, as she took a cloth and started cleaning the wounds with water.</p><p>“Why you and Harry ended up helping Sirius Black,” she muttered, interested to hear what he would have to say about it. She knew Remus had not spoken to Sirius for twelve years, neither of them had, neither of them had any reason too. So, his sudden change of opinion puzzled her.</p><p>Remus winced as the dried blood was wiped away. “Pettigrew’s alive…” Remus muttered. “He betrayed James and Lily, not Sirius.”</p><p>She did not react. “How do you know?”</p><p>“Ron Weasley has… had… a pet rat with a missing toe,” Remus explained. “He was an Animagus, as were Sirius and James.”</p><p>“Something you forgot to mention over the past ten years?” she asked, muttering an incantation to relieve the pain in his face.</p><p>“I already feel horrible enough Riv,” he sighed, tears in his eyes. “All these years…”</p><p>She put her hand gently on his jaw and smiled. “Tell me everything later,” she muttered. “Let me get you cleaned up and we’ll figure it out.”</p><p>***</p><p>River returned to her flat in Diagon Alley, a two bedroomed place above the cauldron shop. As she closed the door, she froze, covering her mouth with her hand and feeling unsteady on her feet. She could not slow her breathing; she could not slow her heartrate and she could not stop the tears from running down her cheeks.</p><p>She felt physically sick, her mind racing through everything Remus and Dumbledore had told her. Sirius was innocent, and that, that felt like her heart was breaking all over again.</p><p>The man who wrote her three hundred and sixty-five letters every year during her time in Azkaban, so she would have something to read every day. That was, until his arrest. The person who she had fallen so deeply in love with and the same person who wrote to her two years ago, only for her to cast the letter into the fire and ignore it.</p><p>It was not her fault, she knew it. But she blamed herself more than anything.</p><p>Sirius Black was innocent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Minister's Doubts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry emerges from the Maze with the body of Cedric Diggory.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Proofread Once: (30/11/2020)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something felt off. She sort of had a sixth sense about these things now after years in the field. Fudge was happily talking away to Amos Diggory as they watched the maze. Fudge was already excitedly offering a position in his office for Cedric and Amos was beaming at the very prospect.</p><p>River looked across to where Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum were already sat aside with their headmasters, Madame Maxime just happy that Fleur was un-injured and Karkaroff was muttering to Krum about cheating, but Krum seemed very much out of focus and unaware of his current location.</p><p>“I don’t like this,” Dumbledore muttered, only loud enough for River to hear. She glanced at him and nodded, holding the handle of her wand tightly, waiting for something, anything, to happen.</p><p>There was mumbling around the stands, as Hogwarts students waited anxiously to see whether it would be Harry Potter or Cedric Diggory who would emerge first, claiming the title as winner of the Triwizard Tournament. But it had been well over an hour now, and they should have emerged or at least sent off red sparks.</p><p>“Fuck!” Karkaroff spat, grabbing his arm and shooting to his feet.</p><p>“Igor!” Fudge muttered disapprovingly.</p><p>“Sorry Minister,” he bowed, looking panicked. Still clasping his arm, he looked around frantically, before he left Krum and made for the exit.</p><p>Albus made to move, but River clasped his arm. “I’ll go,” she muttered, removing her wand, following Igor Karkaroff. No one seemed to notice either of them, being too preoccupied with the Tournament.</p><p>He hurried ahead of her, jogging slightly whilst clinging to his arm, breathing heavily as he passed through the tunnel leading out of the Quidditch stadium.</p><p>“You better have a good explanation Karkaroff,” she said, just as they arrived at the other side.</p><p>Karkaroff shot around removing wand, then lowering it the moment he saw her face. His hand shot back to his arm and clutched it tightly, his eyes were filled with fear and his skin was pale and clammy.</p><p>“He’s… back…” he stuttered. “The… Dark… Lord…” He pulled up the sleeved of his fine robes revealing the skull and serpent tattoo. The dark mark. It was clear and darker than any she had seen previously.</p><p>“How can you be so sure?” she asked.</p><p>“Only he can call the Death Eaters through the mark,” he spat in a whispered tone. “He’ll be after me! He will want me dead! They’ll all want me dead for what I’ve done!”</p><p>“Has he got Potter?” she asked, her face giving off no expression.</p><p>“He… I don’t know,” Karkaroff took a few steps backward, he wanted to run, get away from all of this. “If he has, he’ll already be dead. The other Death Eaters will have gone to the Dark Lord. Aided him. But I won’t risk it.”</p><p>River stepped forward a little more, clutching her wand tightly. Wouldn’t it be a kindness to do away with him now? She thought to herself. But this was no business of hers, even if Karkaroff was a key piece in her release from Azkaban.</p><p>The was a loud crack from the stadium and some cheering.</p><p>“Go!” she said. “Get out of here!”</p><p>“Thank you,” he nodded and ran off into the night.</p><p>The cheering was replaced with silence when a scream ran out over the crowds. River’s heart sank as she ran back through the tunnel and into the arena finding Fudge, Dumbledore and a few others hunched over Harry Potter and… The lifeless body of Cedric Diggory.</p><p>“My God – Diggory!” Fudge whispered, as River arrived by his side. “Dumbledore – he’s dead!”</p><p>The words were repeated, as other encircled them.</p><p>“Harry, let go of him,” said Fudge, trying to help the boy by gently taking his arm, but he refused to move, gripping onto Cedric tighter.</p><p>“Harry you can’t help me now. It’s over. Let go,” Dumbledore’s voice came, kneeling beside Harry, trying to sooth him.</p><p>“He wanted me to ring him back,” Harry muttered. “He wanted me to bring him back to his parents…”</p><p>“That’s right Harry… Just let go, now…”</p><p>Dumbledore heaved Harry to his feet, keeping his arm around his shoulders to hold him steady.</p><p>“He’ll need to go to the hospital wing!” Fudge said loudly. “He’s ill, he’s injured. Dumbledore, Diggory’s parents, they’re here.”</p><p>“I’ll take him, Dumbledore, I’ll take him,” Moody made an appearance.</p><p>“No, I would prefer…”</p><p>“Dumbledore, Amos Diggory’s running… He’s coming over… Don’t you think you should tell him before he sees?” Fudge muttered, a panic-stricken look upon his face.</p><p>“Harry, stay here,” said Dumbledore.</p><p>Girls were screaming, sobbing hysterically as Fudge and Dumbledore went to Amos Diggory, trying to hold him back.</p><p>“MY SON!” Amos Diggory called out. “THAT’S MY SON!”</p><p>“Amos,” Fudge muttered. “I’m so, sorry. River…”</p><p>She hurried over, trying to help, trying to calm him, but she knew it would be no use. Mrs Diggory had already found her way through the crowd of people, crying beside the body of her beloved son. They released Amos, when they could not hold him anymore and the stadium fell silent as Amos cried and called out for his son.</p><p>“We need to alert the Ministry,” Fudge muttered, he hands shaking. “I knew we shouldn’t have done this… But they insisted.”</p><p>“I’ll go Minister,” said River.</p><p>“Use the fire in my office Miss Storme,” said Dumbledore, who was looking around for Harry.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” she replied, hurrying away to the castle.</p><p>Running back up to the castle suddenly seemed like a long and arduous task. Her heart was heavy, and she felt guilty being happy that Harry had survived, that he had emerged from the maze injured, but alive. But Cedric Diggory did not deserve this. No one deserved this. Voldemort was back in River’s eyes, and Cedric’s death confirmed it.</p><p>River took the quickest route up the Dumbledore’s Office, the gargoyle was already stood aside, as though waiting for her. It mumbled something but she didn’t catch it, her mind was still racing.</p><p>She knelt in front of the fire, her knees crashing against the stone floor, harder than she intended. She threw some Floo Powder in the flame, watching for them to turn green.</p><p>“Auror’s Headquarters,” she said, moving her head toward the fire, suddenly feeling as though it was being sucked down a drain, then appearing in the cluttered hall full of desks and cubicles.</p><p>“Hello!” she called out, knowing there would be someone around at this time.</p><p>“Riv?” Kingsley’s face appeared over one of the desks, as did another couple of Aurors.</p><p>“We need you at the school,” she said. “Cedric Diggory’s been killed, they think it might be Lord Voldemort.”</p><p>Kingsley and the closest Auror ran over to the fireplace. The third made for the oak doors of Scrimgeour’s office, intending to alert the right people before the press found out. River pulled herself out of the fire and back into Dumbledore’s Office. She was swiftly followed by Kingsley and the other Auror with bright pink hair, whose name she did not know.</p><p>“They should be making their way to the hospital wing by now,” she said to Kingsley, suddenly realising how out of breath she was. “Find out anything you can, help if you can.”</p><p>Kingsley nodded and departed.</p><p>“And you…” She began, looking at the Auror, whilst she clutched a stitch in her side.</p><p>“Nymphadora Tonks ma’am,” she said, looking a little lost and worried. “But they call me Tonks.”</p><p>“Tonks, right,” River nodded, giving her a quick smile. Forcing herself to stand up straight. “If you can find the Minister, I suspect he’ll be in the entrance hall by now, waiting for news.”</p><p>“Yes Ma’am,” she said, following in Kingsley footsteps.</p><p>River followed them shortly after, ignoring and being ignored by passing students who were heading to the safety of their dorm rooms with the prefects and teachers.</p><p>River knew where she had to go next, she made her way down another set of stairs to the dungeons, hoping to bump into Severus, hoping to ask about the mark on his arm.</p><p>Time passed slowly, but he eventually emerged looking disgusted and furious.</p><p>“Severus…” she muttered.</p><p>“Not now!” he pushed by her and entered his classroom, hurrying over to his potion stores, searching furiously along the shelves. She watched him as a pulled out a phial of clear liquid and made his way to the exit, clasping her arm tightly.</p><p>“Barty Crouch Jr!” he snapped. “He’s responsible for this!”</p><p>With a swish of his cloak he was gone, leaving River to ponder. She knew of Barty Crouch Jr from school, she also knew he was dead after spending time in Azkaban. He arrived just after she had left. What on earth did Severus mean? She wondered, making her way back up the stairs, finding the Minister and Flitwick in the Entrance Hall with a worried looking Tonks.</p><p>“Any news?” Fudge asked, looking frantically at River as she approached. “Minerva just passed and didn’t say a word.”</p><p>“Severus just said it was Barty Crouch Jr,” she replied, sounding unsure of the words coming out of her mouth.</p><p>Fudge scoffed. “The boys dead!”</p><p>“Apparently not,” she replied. “That’s all he could tell me before he took off again.”</p><p>“Poppycock,” he muttered. “I saw the body of the boy in Azkaban myself.”</p><p>“That’s all he told me Minister,” she said again, glancing over at Tonks who looked very out of place. River was somewhat sure this was the first time she’d most likely been out of the office since qualifying as an Auror.</p><p>Fudge did not seem overly happy with the lack of information. He was pacing furiously, muttering under his breath, arguing with himself.</p><p>Once Minerva returned from the grounds, Fudge had finally had enough and was already ranting. But River did not catch a single word as she caught sight of the large black dog following Minerva.</p><p>River froze, as the air left her lungs and her heart started beating aggressively in her chest and ears. It took all her willpower not to react in anyway. The large dog met her eyes and walked in her direction, allowing her hand to run over its head and body. She followed it with her eyes, and it looked back at her as it followed Minerva up the stairs.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to tell me anything?!” The Minister called after Minerva.</p><p>The air filled River’s lungs again as she snapped out of it, looking back to the Minister, trying to put the fact she saw Sirius aside for the time being.</p><p>“I’m the Minister for Magic for Merlin’s sake!” he continued shouting after her and the dog.</p><p>Kingsley returned from the hospital wing sometime later, after River, Tonks and Flitwick tried to calm Fudge who was getting angrier by the second.</p><p>“Moody’s in the hospital wing,” he said gravely. “He’s been locked in a chest in the Defence Against the Dark Arts office for months.”</p><p>“How?!” spat Fudge. “I saw the man not even an hour ago!”</p><p>“Barty Crouch Jr was using a Polyjuice potion to look like the Alastor Moody,” Kingsley muttered, all of them struggling to believe it. “Kept the real Moody around to trick Dumbledore and enact his plan.”</p><p>“Plan?! What plan?!”</p><p>River had never seen Fudge so red. A purple vein in his temple looked as though it was about to burst.</p><p>“They wouldn’t say,” said Kingsley, feeling the tension in the air. “But Dumbledore is talking to the Potter boy in his office.”</p><p>“WITHOUT ME PRESENT!?” Fudge had had enough, he stormed up the stairs and made his way towards Dumbledores office, mumbling and swearing under his breath.</p><p>Kingsley left for the hospital wing again. River and Tonks followed Fudge, feeling somewhat uneasy. As they turned the final corner, they found their way blocked by Severus.</p><p>“Move aside Snape!” The Minister snapped.</p><p>“The man you are looking for is in the Defence Against the Dark Arts office,” said Severus, calmly. “Dumbledore assumed you would want to speak to the man responsible for causing all this.”</p><p>“I… Fine!” Fudge looked a little lost for words, turning on his heels and gesturing for River and Tonks to follow. She gave Severus an apologetic look, which he nodded in reply, looking angry and saddened by what had happened.</p><p>Thankfully, Dumbledore’s office was close to where they were keeping the suspect in all of this. As they entered the Dark Arts classroom, she could hear McGonagall telling the man to be quiet and wait, from the office. He replied with a maniacal laugh.</p><p>“You may leave Minerva,” Fudge ordered, entering the office and looking over at the young man bound to the chair, dressed in Moody’s clothes and smiling, as though victorious.</p><p>“Dumbledore…” She began.</p><p>“I am the Minister for Magic!” he snapped, pointing at the door. “And you girl, send for the Dementors of Azkaban!” he shot at Tonks, who looked petrified being address in such a way.</p><p>Tonks followed Minerva from the room, and Fudge slammed the door, taking a seat opposite the young man with straw blonde hair. River could tell Fudge had no idea where to start or what to say to an apparent dead man.</p><p>“Are you Barty Crouch Jr?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes,” the man spat.</p><p>“How did you escape?”</p><p>“My father helped me,” he replied, glaring at the pair of them. “He kept me hidden in his home all this time, until his Imperius curse stopped working.”</p><p>“And why did you come here?”</p><p>“My master told me to find the Potter boy and enter him into the Triwizard tournament. He needed Harry Potter’s blood to perform the spell, so I did what I was told. The cup was a portkey, it took Potter and that dead boy to a graveyard.”</p><p>“Who is your master?” Fudge asking nervously.</p><p>“The Dark Lord,” Crouch laughed. “He’s back and ready to strike against the Ministry. Against those who have opposed him.”</p><p>“Preposterous!” Fudge exclaimed. “You’re a mad man!”</p><p>River looked between the men, keep her mouth firmly shut. So, he was back, she thought to herself. How could Fudge not believe it. Unless he did not want to. She would need to find Lucius Malfoy when she had the chance, but she could wait.</p><p>“He’ll be your downfall Minister!” Crouch laughed maniacally.</p><p>Fudge looked taken aback and disgusted at the man before him. “We’ll wait for the Dementors,” Fudge looked at River. He pointed his wand at Crouch, using a spell which prevented him from speaking further.</p><p>“Yes Minister,” said River, feeling very uneasy about this. But she knew her place.</p><p>They were not waiting long before Tonks returned. She knocked on the office door and River opened it, she looked pale and shaken, a look she had seen many times from those who had been around Dementors.</p><p>“It’s in the hall,” she muttered.</p><p>Fudge forced Crouch to his feet and pulled him into the classroom, seating him on one of the many benches. River moved herself in front of Tonks, protecting her from the Dementor. The Minister left the room and entered the hall, muttering something to the Dementor, River, and Tonks unfortunately could not hear.</p><p>Before anyone had a chance to react, the creature swooped into the room, charging at Crouch, like a starving beast, ravaging its kill.</p><p>River prepared to cast the spell, but fudge called out.</p><p>“Don’t! The man is responsible for the death of a student. Let it have him!”</p><p>“Minister, he needs to stand trial!” River stated, pointing her wand at the creature, watching at it drained the life from Crouch.</p><p>He shook aggressively, falling to the stone floor with a thud, but it did not stop the Dementor.</p><p>“NO!” Fudge snapped. “Lower your wand!”</p><p>Minerva and Severus appeared at the classroom door, shocked at the scene before them.</p><p>“Expecto Patronum!” Minerva’s voice boomed around the classroom.</p><p>A smoke erupted from the end of her wand, followed swiftly by her cat Patronus, which case off the Dementor to the far corner of the room. But it was too late.</p><p>Crouch lay there with his eyes open, but there was no one behind them. Severus hurried over to Crouch, as Minerva started shouting at the Minister for Magic.</p><p>“I want to see Dumbledore!” Fudge snapped, ignoring Minerva and leaving the classroom, looking somewhat pleased with himself.</p><p>Minerva followed him, shouting at him down the corridors.</p><p>River approach Severus, who was trying to bring Crouch around, with no luck and little response from the soulless man.</p><p>“You should have done something!” Severus muttered, glancing at Tonks cautiously.</p><p>“You know I can’t,” she replied. “Listen Severus, I don’t think Fudge believed anything Crouch said. Not about… You-Know-Who at least. Go with Minerva, you might at least convince him.” She placed her hand gently on his arm, where she knew the dark mark was. “Karkaroff left tonight, I followed him. He knows he’s not safe.”</p><p>“Coward!” he spat.</p><p>“Go on,” she nodded at the door. “We’ll take care of this.”</p><p>Severus departed.</p><p>River finally had a chance to catch her breath, clutching her chest, feeling a little sick as she looked down at Crouch.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Tonks asked, she was wide-eyed looked between River and the Dementor.</p><p>“Yes,” said River. “I think so. Help me with Crouch.”</p><p>She heaved the man to his feet, and he stood there swaying, blinking every now and again. She flicked her wand and removed the enchantments on him. His mouth falling open and his arms now free.</p><p>“We’ll get him to the Ministry,” she muttered. “I don’t want students to see a man like this. Even if he was responsible for the death of one of them.”</p><p>“And what about that?” Tonks took hold of Crouch’s shoulder and looked in the direction of the Dementor, which was still be held back by the Patronus cat.</p><p>“Go back to Azkaban!” River snapped at the creature, using her wand to flick the closest window open, and stop Minerva’s Patronus.</p><p>The Dementor looked in their direction, River heard Tonks gasp. But the creature thought better of it and departed through the window, leaving the room feeling cold and miserable.</p><p>“Come on Tonks,” River gave her a reassuring smile as they lead Crouch from the classroom, walking hastily through the school and toward Dumbledore’s office.</p><p>The Auror’s waited for the arrival, standing on either side of the fireplace. River sent Tonks and Crouch back with them and waited at the bottom of the stairs for Crouch and Kingsley to return.</p><p>Fifteen minutes passed. Thirty. Before she heard mumbling, followed by shouting down the hall.</p><p>“The man’s completely insane!” Fudge declared, Kingsley running along at his wake. “You-Know-Who back. Potter’s delusional, he has just witnessed another student die. He could have seen anything in that Maze.”</p><p>“Yes Minister,” Kingsley agreed as they turned the final corner and locked eyes with River.</p><p>“I won’t have this getting out,” he said as he passed her. “I want to see the writer of the Daily Profit the moment we’re back and I want the Auror’s informed! They’re not to listen to Albus Dumbledore!”</p><p>“Yes Minister,” River and Kingsley chimed as they followed him up the stairs and through Dumbledore’s office.</p><p>“He is not back,” he paused and looked at them both as they stood by the fireplace. But he looked a little unsure. “I assume I have your loyalty?”</p><p>“Yes Minister,” they said, exchanging grave looks as the minister left the office.</p><p>They followed on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Wolf and the Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>River returns home to find an unexpected guest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been thirty-six, make that, thirty-seven hours since River had last been home to the flat and forty hours since she had last slept. She was on her second Sleeplessness Potion, but the effects were nowhere near as strong and she was starting to feel the early signs of exhaustion.</p><p>Kingsley was just as tired as they stood in Fudge’s office, watching the man manically sorting through paperwork and sending owls and memos to other departments. Scrimgeour had already agreed that Fudge was right to doubt Dumbledore and the Auror’s had already declared loyalty to the Ministry, with the determination to stamp out false information regarding he who shall not be named.</p><p>The Daily Profit posted a front-page article about the death of Cedric Diggory, blaming Barty Crouch Jr for the tragedy, stating the mad man had entered the maze and killed the boy, who was protecting Harry Potter. Cedric died a hero in the eyes of the Wizarding Population and in the eyes of the Ministry.</p><p>There was no mention of Lord Voldemort. No mention of what Harry had said, or what Dumbledore had said. But she knew it was coming sooner or later. Dumbledore would not keep quiet, even Fudge knew that.</p><p>There was another knock at the door.</p><p>“Enter!” Fudge called, voice a little hoarse.</p><p>The door opened and the tall, intimidating figure of Lucius Malfoy appeared, dressed in fine black robes, with his cane in hand. He nodded at River and Kingsley, who did not react.</p><p>“Minister,” Lucius gave a small bow, closing the door behind him and striding across the office.</p><p>“Lucius,” said the Minister. “Thank you for coming at such short notice.”</p><p>Lucius took a seat opposite Fudge and rested his cane against the chair, looking smug. He laced his fingers together, trying to look a little puzzled as to why he was summoned. River knew Lucius was certain as to why the Minister would have summoned him at such a time. Lucius was against Dumbledore and he needed supporters like him.</p><p>“Grave news Lucius,” said Fudge, shaking his head.</p><p>“I’ve heard Minister,” Lucius said, suddenly looking downcast. “Awful news, tragic news. I’ve written to Amos Diggory myself and offered my… deepest condolences.”</p><p>“Cedric Diggory was the best of us,” said Fudge. “But the boy died a hero, protecting Harry Potter against an escaped convict.”</p><p>“Something we lack nowadays,” Lucius drawled on. “Bravery.”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more Lucius.”</p><p>River could tell it was taking a lot of willpower for Kingsley not to roll his eyes at the two men. Kingsley was normally responsible for conducting Raids on Malfoy Manor with Arthur Weasley, and he had a special kind of hatred towards the man. Lucius had reported Kingsley and Arthur more than enough times for simply doing their job.</p><p>“But I’ve brought you here for another reason,” Fudge continued. “Dumbledore seems to have gotten the idea that You-Know-Who is responsible for the death of the boy. Preposterous news, you agree?”</p><p>Lucius was a prize actor in River’s own opinion. He could have won every Muggle award based on his clever performances at the Ministry. He looked taken aback and shocked at the very notion, opening and closing his mouth for dramatic effect.</p><p>“The Dark Lord, back?” he gasped, clutching his chest. “Wherever has the Headmaster gotten that idea?”</p><p>“Harry Potter,” grunted Fudge.</p><p>Lucius’ face relaxed and he rolled his eyes. “Why am I not surprised? That boy is trouble Minister, I have always said it. He has caused trouble every year since he joined Hogwarts. Going after Quirrell. Finding his way into the Chamber of Secrets and blaming me! Me! For causing it. Blowing up his Muggle Aunt in front of his family. Not to mention entering the Triwizard Tournament then denying it. The boy has a habit of trouble-causing and twisting the truth when it suits him.”</p><p>“You’re not wrong Lucius,” said Fudge. “Potter’s track record does not make him a viable enough witness. The Ministry will think I am mad if anything like this got out. Believing a fourteen-year-old boy, who, as Rita Skeeter has written. Is practically mad himself. Traumatised over the loss of his parents. Fainting and yelling out in lessons. Not to mention trying to convince us Sirius Black was innocent only last year.”</p><p>“I find this could be more politically motivated,” Lucius added slyly. “You know how much people fawn over Dumbledore. How much some of the less respected families want him in charge of the Ministry. The man is clever enough at times, but in my eyes, it just seems as though he’s trying to make you appear mad.”</p><p>“He’s probably annoyed at the fact I won’t go along was his and Potters Poppycock story,” Fudge stated, pulling an ugly face. “He just wants to replace me with a lap dog that will do as he pleases.”</p><p>“Exactly Minister,” said Lucius. “You are right to cut ties with him and the boy. They’d be the downfall of your very… successful career.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lucius,” Fudge nodded, smiling at his ally. “So, I can always trust I will have your loyalty?”</p><p>Lucius smiled his smug smile at the Minister for Magic. “Of course, Minister. You will never have to worry about my loyalty or the loyalty of my friends and family.”</p><p>Fudge sat back and took a breath of relief. Kingsley caught River’s eye but gave no sign he was disgusted or angered by the news, but River could tell. Kingsley was Dumbledores man through and through. He at least had the common sense to keep his mouth shut and continue with his Auror duties and day to day life.</p><p>“Well, I’ll keep you posted Lucius,” said Fudge. “It’s only a matter of time before Dumbledore opens his mouth and this gets out.”</p><p>“I will do my best to prevent the rumours,” said Lucius. “I have friends in high places that are more than willing to stamp out such nonsense. May I suggest Dolores Umbridge, a political genius and a strong woman who isn’t afraid to stand up against Albus Dumbledore.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that name in mind,” Fudge smiled. “Thank you again, Lucius. I apologise for calling on you at such a late hour.”</p><p>Lucius got to his feet and gave another small bow to the Minister. “No problem at all Minister. I’m at your service at all hours.”</p><p>The men spent long enough saying goodbye to one another, that it started to become some drawn out play. Lucius finally added on his way out.</p><p>“Might I also request to borrow Miss Storme for a moment as well, Minister?”</p><p>Fudge raised his brow.</p><p>“It’s to do with security concerns at the manor,” he lied easily.</p><p>“Of course,” said Fudge, waving a hand at River.</p><p>She followed Lucius into the hall. He looked around frantically before he dared speak. But the Ministry was almost empty at least on the Ministers floor anyway.</p><p>“Care to tell me what happened?” he muttered; his face uncomfortably close to hers.</p><p>“Like you don’t already know Lucius,” she replied.</p><p>He smirked at her response and shook his head, closing the gap between them even more, to the point River could see every blemish on his perfect face. “Who was the Death Eater at Hogwarts?”</p><p>“Barty Crough Jr,” she said.</p><p>Lucius raised his brow and took a step back, giving her some room to breathe.</p><p>“And Potter?”</p><p>“Alive and with Dumbledore,” she said, not breaking eye contact as he rummaged through her thoughts, reliving parts of the past couple of days. Or at least, only the parts she wanted him to see.</p><p>“And Karkaroff ran away,” he chuckled. “The Dark Lord is very displeased with him.”</p><p>“Karkaroff was very displeased with himself as well,” said River, thinking hard about her encounter with him. “If he lasts a month I’ll be surprised.”</p><p>“Care for a wager?” Lucius smirked.</p><p>“I care more for our deal?” She added as he left her thoughts.</p><p>“Rookwood will be killed upon his… release… from Azkaban, whenever that may be,” said Lucius, straightening his robes. “I have also informed the Dark Lord he has a keen ally in the Ministry.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Expect to hear from me soon,” he took her hands and pressed his lips to her knuckles, turning swiftly and striding toward a pair of oak doors. “Thank you, Miss. Storme!” he called out, loud enough for the Minister to hear.</p><p>She entered the Minister's office once again, and that same tiredness hit her. Kingsley’s eyes were closing, he was almost asleep on his feet and Fudge did not look much better.</p><p>“Minister?”</p><p>“Hmm…” Fudge did not look up, he just blankly stared at some paperwork.</p><p>“Might I suggest we convene in the morning? We need you bright-eyed and ready for the speech tomorrow.”</p><p>Fudge looked at the grandfather clock by the fireplace. It was almost Eleven at night. They have been in his office for nearly twenty-four hours.</p><p>“Merlin!” he shot to his feet. “Yes. Yes. Tomorrow. Inform Scrimgeour of the new plan, will you?”</p><p>“Yes Minister,” she said, following him to the door, a half-asleep Kingsley following on at their wake.</p><p>“And Shacklebolt, see what you can find out from the school.”</p><p>“Yes, Minister,” he replied, trying to hide a yawn.</p><p>They followed Fudge to the empty lifts and across the entrance hall to the fireplaces. There were no lines, and it was quiet, apart from a few memos flying here and there.</p><p>“Eight o’clock I’ll see you in my office Storme,” Fudge said, nodding at Kingsley and vanishing into the fire.</p><p>River and Kingsley exchanged the same grave looks but were too exhausted to say anything. They just wanted to get home and get some sleep.</p><p>“We’ll sort it out tomorrow,” she said. “Goodnight Kingsley.”</p><p>“Goodnight Riv.”</p><p>She stepped into the fire and muttered: “Diagon Alley.” She felt the pull at her navel and that sudden feeling of being sucked down a drain, but she was too exhausted to care.</p><p>She emerged from the fireplace down one of the many side streets and stepped out between the Pet and the Alchemy Shops. Both lit by the flickering gas lamps, hanging from the walls, swinging in the faint gusts of wind. She crossed the empty cobbles of the Highstreet and stowed away down a narrow alleyway by the Cauldron Shop. There was a black door with the number Eight on it, dimly lit by the lamps.</p><p>The handle was hot to the touch and she pressed it down, listening to the all too familiar creak as it opened.</p><p>Once the door closed behind her, she sat on the stairs leading up to the flat, unfastening her boots and throwing them aside, giving her aching feet a well-deserved rub.</p><p>“Riv,” Remus appeared at the top of the stairs, looking relieved to see her.</p><p>She smiled up at him as she climbed the stairs. Embracing him and never wanting to let him go. He pressed his lips to her forehead, and she smiled.</p><p>“You couldn’t make me a cup of tea, could you?” she asked. “And some toast?” Her stomach rumbled, thinking back, she could not remember the last time she ate.</p><p>Remus nodded and went through the furthest doorway to the kitchen, flicking on the light and getting to work. She walked through to the living room, removing her jacket and hairband, scratching her head with relief, and stretching her arms.</p><p>The coffee table already had a stack of letters, she rubbed her eyes and sighed. Deciding to ignore them until she had food and tea in her system.</p><p>“Riv…”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” she replied to Remus, but he didn’t hear, he was too busy banging and clattering in the kitchen.</p><p>She moaned and turned, freezing as her eyes met those familiar grey ones. Her mouth opened and closed, but she could not find the right words to say. She snapped out of it when the whistle of the kettle rang out.</p><p>“How bloody exhausted am I?” She asked Sirius.</p><p>He smiled at her, dressed in some of Remus’ clothes, his hair tied up and his beard neatly trimmed. He looked a little pale and malnourished, but he was still the handsome man she had fallen in love with.</p><p>“I think we’ve both seen better days,” he replied calmly.</p><p>River did not know what came over her. She was smiling but could feel the tears running down her cheeks. Before she knew it, he crossed the room and took her in his arms, she felt those same fireworks and that safety she only felt with Sirius and Remus.</p><p>They were both sobbing and holding one another by the time Remus entered the room, holding the cup of tea and a stack of toast.</p><p>“Oh yeah, Sirius is here,” he chuckled.</p><p>“You should have said something!” she sniffled.</p><p>“Would you have believed me?” he put the cup and plate down on the coffee table, wrapping his arms around the pair of them.</p><p>“No,” she laughed and hiccoughed.</p><p>Right now, everything was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dumbledore's Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dumbledore finally speaks out about Lord Voldemort and River finds herself alone with Sirius for the first time in eighteen years.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since the Triwizard Tournament had ended and a week since the death of Cedric Diggory.</p>
<p>Dumbledore was yet to speak out against the Ministry, which had made Fudge extremely jumpy and paranoid. River had never seen him so on edge. But that may have been the lack of sleep due to spending the entire time working alongside the press and the Ministry, setting plans in motion that would discredit Dumbledore the moment he uttered a single word.</p>
<p>River wished she could spend more time with Sirius and Remus, but she was getting pulled in a number of directions by Fudge, Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy. She had not had a day off since before the World Cup the previous year, and it looked as though she would not any time soon. Most nights she found herself curled up in the spare room, trying not to disturb Sirius on the sofa or Remus in their bed.</p>
<p>What complicated matters, was the fact neither Sirius nor Remus spoke about anything surrounding their relationships.</p>
<p>River was deeply in love with both men, and when she ever got a chance to sit down and think about it, she ended up having a panic attack, which resulted in both of them comforting her, even though she dare not tell either of them what was wrong.</p>
<p>The evening of the Thirtieth of June, she was sent over to Hogwarts to keep an eye on the end of year feast, Fudge suspected that Dumbledore would finally speak out and he trusted River enough to relay that information as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>River entered the Great Hall and saw at once that the usual end of term decorations were missing. The Hall was normally decorated with the winning House‘s colours. Tonight, however, there were black drapes on the wall behind the teachers’ table, out of respect for Cedric.</p>
<p>The real Alastor Moody was sat at the staff table, his magical eye shooting in all directions and jumping at every little thing. Next to him, Karkaroff’s chair was empty, and from what River had heard, the Death Eaters had lost him around Austria.</p>
<p>River took her place at the back of the hall, being ignored by the many grieving students. Most had grown accustomed to seeing strangers in Hogwarts, so they were more than happy to overlook her. She crossed her arms and waited, noticing the hall was not as lively as it once was, but from what she had heard, Cedric was a very popular student, his death had sent ripples through all four houses.</p>
<p>Dumbledore stood up at the staff table and whatever noise was emitting from the hall, fell into silence.</p>
<p>"The end," said Dumbledore, looking around at them all, "of another year."</p>
<p>He paused. His eyes fell upon the Hufflepuff table. Theirs had been the most subdued table before he had gotten to his feet, and theirs were still the saddest and palest faces in the Hall.</p>
<p>"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore. "But I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."</p>
<p>They did it, all of them; the benches scraped as everyone in the Hall stood, and raised their goblets, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, "Cedric Diggory."</p>
<p>“Cedric Diggory,” River mumbled.</p>
<p>"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."</p>
<p>There was some mumbling in the hall. Every student had read the Daily Profit, they… knew… how his death came about.</p>
<p>"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."</p>
<p>Panic swept over the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief. He looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence.</p>
<p>"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued. "Does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so, either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."</p>
<p>Fudge was going to be furious. But River knew Dumbledore was doing the right thing.</p>
<p>"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," Dumbledore went on. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."</p>
<p>The students and teachers turned to face the young boy, who was still looking rather battered and bruised.</p>
<p>"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honour him."</p>
<p>Dumbledore turned gravely to Harry and raised his goblet once more. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall followed suit. They murmured Harry’s name, as they had murmured Cedric's, and drank to him.</p>
<p>When everyone had once again resumed their seats, Dumbledore continued, "The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened… of Lord Voldemort's return… such ties are more important than ever before."</p>
<p>Dumbledore looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrangs at the Slytherin table.</p>
<p>"Every guest in this Hall," said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again, in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.</p>
<p>"It is my belief, and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken, that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst.</p>
<p>"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“I’m assuming this is what Fudge was waiting for?” Dumbledore returned to his desk, looking exhausted, lowering himself into his armchair.</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know if he’ll be pleased or furious,” River sighed, rubbing the tears for her eyes, after listening to the speech. “He’s had us all on sixteen-hour days for the past week.”</p>
<p>“I must apologise for adding to your workload,” he replied sincerely.</p>
<p>She shook her head. “Lord Voldemort is back Albus,” she stated. “Now more than ever you know you can rely on me. Fortunately, some good news. Kingsley has been assigned to locating Sirius Black, which he has tipped his team off that Sirius’s is in Spain at the moment. Tonks is more than willing to help your cause and there is a lot of Aurors that have spoken to me regarding what Scrimgeour is saying. You have more than enough allies at the Ministry Albus.”</p>
<p>The corner of Dumbledores’ mouth twitched. “I’d rather them keep their mouths firmly shut for the time being. It is wise to have allies inside of the Ministry, Lord Voldemort had more than enough and most likely still does. I just hope Fudge will seen reason sooner or later.”</p>
<p>“Well, you won’t believe who he’s hired to assist him in the current Ministry change around?” River looked repulsed. “Dolores Umbridge.”</p>
<p>Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.</p>
<p>“I assume that went down well?”</p>
<p>River chuckled. “Hopkirk almost handed in her resignation there and then and Amelia Bones’ face was a picture.”</p>
<p>“I’m aware Dolores Umbridge does not have the best reputation in the Ministry,” said Dumbledore. “Fudge must be very desperate indeed.”</p>
<p>“She’s already going after Werewolves,” River said darkly. “The horrible old bat despises Half-Breeds and Muggle-borns.”</p>
<p>Dumbledore scoffed but managed to make it look as though he was clearing his throat.</p>
<p>“I best get back,” River added. “I suspect Fudge has already worn away the floor of his office by now, pacing back and forth. He’ll be after your head after that speech.”</p>
<p>“I am not his enemy,” Dumbledore said simply.</p>
<p>“No,” she sighed. “But he is debating sending me here to spy on you over the summer and I have to say I’m pushing the idea more and more.”</p>
<p>“I’m more than willing to accept you as my spy,” Dumbledore smiled.</p>
<p>“I thought you would,” she chuckled. “I’ll send Tonks with more news when I can.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>River was rudely woken at her desk, sometime around seven the following evening. There was a large grey owl sat beside her, nibbling at her hand gently, with a small piece of parchment around its leg.</p>
<p>“This had better be important,” she groaned, her mouth feeling like sandpaper and her eyes stinging.</p>
<p>The owl hooted affectionately, as she removed the note from its leg and offered it a treat from her top drawer. It took off through the hall and out the oak doors to the lift.</p>
<p>It only contained an address, written in Dumbledore’s hand.</p>
<p>‘The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.’</p>
<p>“Grimmauld Place,” she muttered to herself, trying to remember where she had heard that name before.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and frowned, but it would not come to her. She was irritated at the lack of information Dumbledore had left regarding its whereabouts. What part of London was she travelling to? She definitely did not fancy getting on the underground at this time and she couldn’t exactly ask anyone in the department without it sounding a little off.</p>
<p>She collected her coat and made for the exit. Deciding it wise to return to the flat before searching London for a single house. Hopefully, Remus or Sirius would still be there and waiting to show her where to go.</p>
<p>Diagon Alley was still quite rowdy and busy, as it usually was on Friday nights. There were a lot of drunks talking about the news from that day, everyone discussing the same thing: Dumbledore versus Fudge. The article released that morning was somewhat petty, in Rivers opinion, pointing out Dumbledore’s many flaws, implying he was getting too old, even though Fudge was no spring chicken.</p>
<p>They had joked about Lord Voldemort strolling into the Ministry and added a cartoon of Dumbledore getting carted off to St Mungos. From what she could hear, the Friday crowds were very split. A lot siding with the Ministry and the younger Witches and Wizards siding with Dumbledore.</p>
<p>She was grateful to get into the flat and sit down on the stairs. The silencing charms blocking out the noise from the Highstreet.</p>
<p>“You’re home early.”</p>
<p>She glanced up the stairs to find Sirius, arms crossed, grinning down at her.</p>
<p>“Or late…” he laughed. “As I don’t remember you returning last night.”</p>
<p>She froze looking him in the eye, realisation washing over her. “Grimmauld Place… Of course…” she replied, feeling rather foolish. “The Old Black Family home.”</p>
<p>“Got Dumbledore’s message then,” he replied, sounding somewhat bitter. “We’ve been trying to get into the place for the past three days after Dumbledore mentioned needing a new Headquarters for the Order. Remus is still there with Arthur and Bill Weasley, trying to remove a few unsavoury portraits and trinkets from the living room and kitchen. Thought I’d head back encase you weren’t sure where to go.”</p>
<p>“How bad is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s probably better if you see it for yourself,” he shrugged. “But we will be staying there for the time being if you want to join us… I can… understand if you’d rather stay here…”</p>
<p>“I’m not staying here all by myself Sirius,” she chuckled. “Help me pack a bag or… two, then we’ll go.”</p>
<p>She climbed the stairs and he followed her into the bedroom. Sirius sat on the bed and looking around the barely used master bedroom. It had minimum decoration and minimum furniture, unlike the living room and kitchen, which felt lived in. River and Remus had spent too much time sleeping in the living room, as it was easier to drift off in front of the fireplace, wrapped in one another’s arms.</p>
<p>River crossed to a wardrobe and pulled out a battered old suitcase, flicking through the hung-up clothes, throwing them in without folding them. She could feel Sirius’s eyes on her, and those same thoughts returned to her, those thoughts that she was able to ignore when she was working. Now she was along with Sirius and part of her felt nervous, the other part of her wanted him to pin her up against the wall… she clenched her jaw, annoyed with herself.</p>
<p>“How’s work going?”</p>
<p>River chuckled and glanced back at Sirius.</p>
<p>“What…?” he smirked, looking a little puzzled.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” she continued laughing. “Hearing you ask me something so… adult… is odd.”</p>
<p>“It may shock you Riv, but we are adults now…” he replied, chuckling, her skin tingled, hearing his deep laugh. But her skin was not the only thing that tingled. He was exhausted, clearly. She hoped she was anyway.</p>
<p>“Don’t remind me,” she sighed, turning back to the wardrobe, deciding between a black and grey coat.</p>
<p>There was silence again for a few minutes, but her mind was racing. Continually reminding her that they were alone in the flat, anything could happen, and she knew deep down, she wanted it to. Then, she would have the sudden guilty feeling in her stomach, thinking about Remus. But her and Remus were not a couple, they were as good as a couple and loved one another. She loved him as much as she loved Sirius.</p>
<p>Then again, Sirius had changed. He was not the same man. She should not pine after a man that may not even have feelings for her anymore. They were friends before all of that. But that did not stop her thinking about all the different areas he could fuck her in this room.</p>
<p>Her cheeks flushed and she tried to hide her face. It was like being back in school all over again.</p>
<p>“Merlin,” she muttered.</p>
<p>“Hmm…”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” she said a little too quickly. “I’ve finally got a little time to think.”</p>
<p>“And what is Auror Storme thinking about?” he asked with a sly, but handsome look.</p>
<p>She moved over to a chest of draws and started sorting through socks and underwear. “You don’t want to know,” she said, steadying her breathing, trying to stop her cheeks from giving too much away. Sirius Black was going to be the death of her at the rate it was going, she thought to herself.</p>
<p>“Riv…”</p>
<p>She had not heard him get up, but he was stood right behind her, his hand on the small of her back, making her jump a little. She looked at him, her cheeks still red, her mind still thinking of every dirty thought it could. Fortunately, he could not look through her thoughts. He would probably think she was mental if he could.</p>
<p>“You know you can still talk to me about anything right?” he said, in a low and comforting voice. “Nothing’s changed… for me at least…”</p>
<p>She wished he had not said that. It was taking all her self-restraint, stopping herself for doing anything… everything.</p>
<p>Sirius bit his bottom lip and looked in her eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing… and it was driving her insane.</p>
<p>“… We need… to set off. I haven’t slept in two days,” she found herself saying.</p>
<p>He smiled and pressed his lips on her temple, then to her cheek, waiting for her to make the move.</p>
<p>Do not do it! She told herself but found her mouth moving to his. He ran his hands up her sides and caresses her breasts.</p>
<p>“Tell me not to…” he whispered. “… and we’ll go.”</p>
<p>She was breathing heavily. Yes, she wanted to. More than anything. But now was not the time.</p>
<p>“Not yet…” she whispered. “… I need some sleep and to talk to Remus before… that…”</p>
<p>He gave her a gentle peck on her lips and released her. Allowing her to finish packing up and fasten the suitcase.</p>
<p>“He has told me you know,” he said as they stood in front of the fireplace. “But… as you said… maybe you should sleep first.”</p>
<p>He held out his hand and she took it, so he could pull her out at the right fireplace.</p>
<p>She was curious about what that conversation entailed but didn’t get a chance to ask before she was whisked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The New Headquarters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They're trying to make Grimmauld Place liveable, but River's mind is on other things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That first night. River, Remus, and Sirius had to find a few dusty old blankets and curl up together on the sofa in front of the fireplace. None of them wanted to risk going into any of the bedrooms late at night after finding a horde of aggressive mites in one of the bathrooms and a ghoul in one of the bedrooms.</p><p>Mrs. Black had left the place in a right state and Creature, the rather foul and horrid House-Elf had done little to nothing to keep the house clean.</p><p>River took a deep breath as she woke up, coughing as it filled with dust, damp, and a sweetish rotting smell. Her head was resting on Sirius’ shoulder, Sirius's head resting on her own and Remus was resting his head on her lap, but curled up in such a way on half of the sofa, it couldn’t have been comfortable.</p><p>It was hard to tell if it was even daytime in this house, as all the windows were covered in a thick layer of dust and grime and all the clocks had stopped working. She looked around at the greenish, peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet and glanced over the ceiling that contained its fair share of spider nests and cobwebs.</p><p>The only things that had kept their shine, were the pure silver, Black family heirlooms, such as the candle holders and picture frames. She dreaded what the rest of the house would be like in daylight.</p><p>“Morning,” Sirius yawned and stretched, putting his arm around River and smiling.</p><p>“Ugh…” Remus groaned, sitting up and rubbing his aching neck. “It smells like dead cats in here.”</p><p>“And you would know Moony,” Sirius chuckled.</p><p>River leaned forwards, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and checking her watch. It was still only six in the morning, but looking around, she knew it was going to be a long day. She needed to help them get the place liveable.  Luckily she was free today, not like she'd ever leave the pair of them alone in this place, it would probably result in injury or death. Fudge did not need her in, she knew that and Scrimgeour would summon her if she was needed. But it was a Saturday, so chances are he wouldn’t.</p><p>“Tea?” she asked then, getting to her feet, moving a little to try and wake them up.</p><p>“Make sure you use the bronze kettle,” said Remus. “The silver one has a habit of biting back.” Remus held up his hand which had very small bite marks over his fingers and a couple of burns.</p><p>“And don’t use the china, some of the cups explode,” Sirius added.</p><p>“Or the silver spoons.”</p><p>“I’m going to leave the tea to you both,” she replied with half a smile, unsure if they were being serious or not.</p><p>When she stepped out into the hallway, River looked around at the work they had done the previous day. The door to the drawing-room was still locked, and snoring emitted from behind some moth-eaten curtains at the bottom of the stairs. Both Sirius and Remus told her not to touch them, and she thought it best to listen to them.</p><p>By the stairs was a severed troll’s leg, filled with a few canes and umbrellas and by that, a coat stand with many expensive-looking and dusty, fur coats.</p><p>She started up the stairs, passing a row of shrunken House-Elf heads mounted on plaques on the wall. The first floor was made up of at least five different rooms. All the doors locked, the furthest one from was also bolted from the outside.</p><p>She looked out over the landing, her gaze turning upwards at the four, maybe five other floors above. It felt as though she was in some rundown old mansion, realising suddenly how long this would take to clean the entire place.</p><p>When she returned to the ground floor, River found Sirius and Remus in the kitchen, Sirius throwing the silver teapot into a sack with some other items, and Remus pouring water into three pewters mugs, which were apparently the safe bet over the china.</p><p>“I don’t even know where to start in this place,” River sighed, smiling at Remus as he placed a strong cup of tea in front of her.</p><p>“Arthur, Molly, and the kids are coming to say in a couple of weeks as well,” Remus added. “Travelling back and forth from the Burrow for Order meetings is a bit of a daunting task when most of their kids can't Apparate.”</p><p>“Might just be wiser to burn the place to the ground,” Sirius mumbled, throwing the china into the bag, letting it smash.</p><p>“What would your mother think?” River chuckled.</p><p>Sirius laughed as he dropped another china cup in the sack, looking pleased as it shattered.</p><p>“She should be proud of her legacy,” Remus winked at Sirius. “One son a Death Eater, the other and accused Death Eater, not to mention the Death Eater cousins and relatives.”</p><p>“And her eldest is also associated with Werewolves and Aurors,” River chimed.</p><p>“Just wait until her portrait in the hallway catches a glimpse of the Weasleys,” Sirius frowned. “She hates the lot of them.”</p><p>“Oh, is that what’s behind the curtains!” said River, a little louder than she intended. “I honestly thought it was another door. Not like there’s not enough already.”</p><p>As the morning pressed on, Arthur, Bill, Kingsley, and Tonks made an appearance, trying to help them get the house somewhat liveable, or even usable. River had stolen Tonks away and they continued cleaning the living room, whilst the men started to tackle the first-floor bedrooms and bathroom.</p><p>Arthur Weasley, from what River knew of him, worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office and he spent a lot of time joining Kingsley and others on Raids. He was a lot thinner since last she saw him, and his red hair receding a little more, but he always looked cheerful.</p><p>Bill Weasley was the Weasley’s eldest son and he worked for Gringotts. He was a handsome man, long-haired, leather jacket and a cocky grin of an eighties Rockstar. She hadn’t really spoken to him, but she had a feeling she was going to get to know the Weasley’s rather well over the summer.</p><p>River and Tonks got to work. Bill and Arthur had gotten rid of everything dangerous in the living room already, all that was really left was throwing a few things away and cleaning up the dust and cobwebs.</p><p>What River had started to really admire about Tonks was her odd personality and clumsy nature. Which for an Auror was quite different, but apparently Alastor Moody was quite fond of the girl during her interview and training. Today Tonks had bright blue hair and matching eyes and her nose and lips were a little smaller than they had been the previous time she had seen her.</p><p>“Volvuntur Usque!” River flicked her wand at the walls, and the peeling wallpaper started rolling itself up and stacking neatly on the hearth. “Ustilo!” her wand flicked in the direction of the ceiling, burning up the cobwebs and spider nests with a light blue flame.</p><p>Unfortunately for both River and Tonks, the grime on the windows had been caused by magical means, and they had taken some old toothbrushes the boys had found upstairs and started scrubbing by hand.</p><p>“Not how I expected my day off to go,” Tonks said, her face speckled with dirt and dust. She wiped her nose with her hand and smudge a load of dirt. “Better than dealing with Fudge though.”</p><p>“He’s got me on 30 hours shifts at the moment,” River replied, starting on the second glass panel. “The man wants me around encase Dumbledore turns up. I don’t know what he expects me to do.”</p><p>“I think if Dumbledore wanted to turn Fudge into a potted plant, there’s probably little we could do to stop him,” Tonks chuckled. “Moody said Scrimgeour’s just as bad. He’s got two Aurors guarding him. But I don’t think anyone is surprised about that.”</p><p>“When Lord Voldemort…”</p><p>Tonks winced at River.</p><p>“Sorry, habit,” River said gently. “When… You-Know-Who… comes out of hiding. I wonder how quickly good old Rufus is going to side with Dumbledore and state that Fudge was threatening to fire him.”</p><p>“Do you really think he would?” Tonks looked taken aback and appalled at the very idea.</p><p>“There’s a reason he wanted an Auror guarding Fudge instead of a Ministry guard,” River smirked. “Keeps Scrimgeour in the loop. He wants the Minister's job the moment he gets the chance to. If he must lick a few boots to work his way up, I think he is more than willing.”</p><p>Tonks let out a low whistle.</p><p>By lunchtime Arthur and Bill looked a little worse for wear. Arthur covered in a few cuts and bruises and Bills’ hair standing on end.</p><p>“There was some feral thing in the second bedroom,” said Arthur, clenching his jaw as Molly, who had just joined them with lunch, was trying to heal his wounds.</p><p>Molly was a short, plump, kind-faced woman, who reminded River a little of her own mother. She had that look in her eye. That look she gave them all, clearly worried about them, but keeping her mouth shut. She was still wearing her flowery apron having come from her own home, a little cross that none of them even planned to have lunch.</p><p>“I thought it was just an oversized cat,” said Bill, his eye twitching as he bit into one of Molly’s sandwiches. “That was until it shocked me. Sent me flying into the wardrobe, then that tried to eat me.”</p><p>River tried hard not to laugh. In comparison, hers and Tonks’ morning have been rather dull.</p><p>“Well dear,” said Molly kindly. “At least you’ve managed to clear the first-floor.”</p><p>“Apart from the Library,” said Sirius. “There’s about eight bolts on that door. I’m kind of worried to find out what’s inside.”</p><p>“Get the Aurors to look at it,” Remus smirked, looking at River, Kingsley, and Tonks who were all quite happily drinking a butterbeer and digging into their lunch.</p><p>Sirius glanced at River; she hadn’t realised she’d been staring at him until she caught his eye. She looked away at Remus, who was also looking at her. Both of them smirked a little, as she looked at her bottle of butterbeer.</p><p>“Werewolves are more intimidating Remus,” Kingsley retorted, Remus looked away from River. “Being Aurors, our barks worse than our bite. You on the other hand.”</p><p>Sirius and Bill laughed into their drinks.</p><p>“We’re pretty much useless,” Tonks added, winking at Remus.</p><p>“We’re just glorified guards,” River finished, taking a swig of her drink and returning to the conversation.</p><p>“So, that’s why you took the job, Riv,” said Remus, taking another sandwich. “A chance to sit on your arse all day.”</p><p>“Spent six years in Azkaban sitting on my arse,” River retorted. “Fancied carrying on.”</p><p>There was suddenly a bit of awkwardness. Remus and Sirius were used to this. Discussing her time in Azkaban. Remus had dealt with it for enough years and Sirius had another six years on her. For others, it was an odd thing to hear about, or at least hear someone talking casually about as though she had just gone for a holiday for a few years. No one really knew people who left Azkaban, but it was almost unheard of. Most were locked up for life and others, others would simply die.</p><p>“I thought that was the reason you chose to be an Auror,” Remus broke the uncomfortable silence. “Nothing to do with stopping Death Eaters.”</p><p>“Stop them!” Tonks pretended to be shocked. “Is that what we’re meant to be doing… I probably should go lock up old Lucius Malfoy then.”</p><p>Everyone laughed, apart from Molly, she was too busy trying to get Arthur to stay still.</p><p>“We’ve got some stories we could tell you about Master Malfoy,” said Sirius, leaning back on his chair. “Stories I’m pretty sure he’s probably obliviated from most of his school chums’ memories.”</p><p>“This we’ve got to hear,” said Tonks eagerly.</p><p>Remus raised his hand. “Another time,” he chuckled. “I think I’ll need a few whiskeys in me before I start talking about our time at school.”</p><p>Once Molly had left, they went back to work. River and Tonks, now finished with the living room, started dusting and cleaning the danger-free bedrooms. Tonks started repairing the furniture and River was stunning the Doxies in the curtains and throwing them in a bucket.</p><p>By the early evening, the first floor was cleaner than it had been in years. The rooms were finally usable again. Even the bathroom had running hot water by the time Bill and Kingsley figured out how to work the old boiler. The windows were left open, allowing the rooms to air out.</p><p>They still had not worked out how to remove the House-Elf heads or Mrs Blacks Portrait, but at least it was a start.</p><p>By six in the evening, Bill and Arthur left for the Burrow, and Tonks and Kingsley made their way to the Ministry with bags of dangerous items, intending to destroy them in the furnace.</p><p>River, Remus, and Sirius took a well-deserved sit down in the bright and somewhat cheerful living room, lighting the fire and resting. Remus laid out on the sofa, Sirius on the wood floor, trying to ease his backache and River on the armchair, which was now free of the Boggart that had claimed the leather cushions as its home.</p><p>“I worry about what we’re going to find on the second floor tomorrow,” Sirius yawned. “I passed by two of the doors. One was screaming and the other shaking on its hinges.”</p><p>“Yeah, you and the other Auror can deal with those tomorrow,” said Remus, grinning at River.</p><p>“Hey, we did offer to go through the rooms on the first floor, but you were all being… Gentlemen… apparently,” River smirked in response. “Me and Tonks probably would have had everything danger free and clean before lunchtime.”</p><p>Both Sirius and Remus laughed, but they suddenly stopped the moment they caught River’s eye and blank expression.</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” she stated.</p><p>By the time River started to relax, drinking another cup of tea and talking away with Remus and Sirius, the fireplace came to life.</p><p>“Psst!” The fire spoke.</p><p>She felt the sudden dread that her night was about to be taken up by running around after Fudge. She looked around at Kingsley’s face, looking just as tired as it rested in the flames.</p><p>“I’ll get my coat,” said River, sighing as she got up from the armchair, her arms and legs making some awful noises after spending the day cleaning and running around.</p><p>“Wrap up warm,” said Kingsley. “He’s taking us to Azkaban.”</p><p>“Of course, he is,” she moaned.</p><p>She collected her coat from the hallway, checking her face in one of the mirrors on the way, magicking away any dirt. She tied her long hair back into a loose bun and rubbed her eyes, trying to perk herself up a little. Once she re-entered the living room she looked between Remus and Sirius, who looked more frustrated than she did.</p><p>“Don’t wait up,” she muttered, not giving them a chance to reply. She vanished into the fire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Whatever Happened to Barty Crouch Jr…?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>River returns to Azkaban.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(It was meant to be a smutty chapter... But... I felt like there needed to be more of a build-up to their relationships. Next Chapter... I promise)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good, you’re here,” said Fudge, putting on his green bowler hat as River entered his office.</p>
<p>Kingsley was already stood by the Minister fireplace, looking as though he would rather be anywhere else. Clearly, Fudge had cornered him when he was here getting rid of all the items from the Black family home. At least Tonks had avoided a trip to Azkaban, that was some relief, River did not want the young Auror to enter somewhere so horrid unless there was no other option. Contrary to popular belief, very few Aurors went into Azkaban. During her time as an Auror, she knew Kingsley had only gone twice himself and since her release from the place, she had only been back once.</p>
<p>River did not particularly want to go, not now the Dementors had more to feed on, more happy memories since her release from Azkaban, more life to drain away from her.</p>
<p>“We better be quick,” Fudge adding fastening up the final few buttons on his coat.</p>
<p>Without a backward glance, Fudge stepped into the fire and vanished. Kingsley pulled a face and quickly followed.</p>
<p>“Fuck…” River muttered, holding her breath as she followed them.</p>
<p>As she stepped into the green fire, she took advantage of the warmth, knowing what was to come.</p>
<p>“Azkaban Prison,” she muttered.</p>
<p>She was sucked down the drain, her body tensing up. When she emerged on the other side, she let out the air in her lungs and stepped out of the fireplace.</p>
<p>It washed over her like a sudden blanket of cold. She could hear the waves pounding against the castle, even from here. It sounded like thunder and shook the ground they walked on.</p>
<p>River exhaled again and her breath froze around her, the tips of her fingers already turning a pale blue as she held her wand close. Fudge paid little attention to the looks upon both River’s and Kingsley’s faces, he stepped out of the entrance and into the large hall, his expensive shoes echoing as they collided with the damp stone.</p>
<p>River and Kingsley followed on. She remembered this all too well. The hall was a large, empty triangular room, with Dementors floating around aimlessly. The ceiling above when on and on, as far as the eye could see, and seawater dripped down from the cracks, giving off an illusion it was lightly raining indoors.</p>
<p>The only light in here was from the few blue flame torches that reflected off the marble stone walls. A torch sat outside every rotting wooden cell door that held a prisoner and the weaker the prisoner became the dimmer the torch would become.</p>
<p>The Dementors above, watched them, tempted to attack, tempted to suck out their souls and leave them as an empty husk, but they refrained. Dementors fed on the prisoners, whether they were hidden behind the doors or not. At all times of the day, only horrid thoughts lived in your mind. Suicide was the only way out, and there were times River wanted it desperately, there was a time she had almost succeeded, but the Dementors wanted her alive, they needed her alive to feed.</p>
<p>“Minister,” an old man stepped out from the shadows, carrying a ring of keys. He was frail, thin, and hunched over, wearing an old, tattered suit. His eyes were misty and his skin, loose and grey.</p>
<p>River was surprised to see him still alive; he was the keeper of the keys and had been in Azkaban for the past seventy years. He seemed immune to the Dementors, immune to the darkness of this place.</p>
<p>“Back are you girl?” he croaked at River, through horrid staring eyes.</p>
<p>She did not reply.</p>
<p>“Well come this way Minister,” the old man continued, escorting them across the vast hall.</p>
<p>River felt the ice-cold saltwater drop on her every now and again, running down her face and neck, making her shiver. The old man talked away about the prison, telling them facts River had heard thousands of times before. He proudly listed those who had died and made jokes about who he thought would die next. All in all, he had always made her feel extremely uncomfortable. He was as bad, if not worse than the Dementors themselves. He almost enjoyed the pain and misery of others.</p>
<p>“He’s right in here Minister,” the old man stopped outside of a worn door with an extinguished torch.</p>
<p>The old man fiddled with the keys and banged on the door. It did not take him long to find the key that fits, and he opened the rotting door with a loud creak.</p>
<p>The smell was almost unbearable as it slammed back on its hinges, revealing a pile of rags in the corner, surrounded by bits of food and his own excrement. The Minister covered his mouth and nose with a handkerchief and Kingsley had to step back a little. River just froze and watch the old man enter the cell, turning over the pile of rags. River looked into the eye sockets of Barty Crouch Jr, who was green and decaying, with maggots feeding on the flesh where his brown eyes once were.</p>
<p>“Bury him when you get the chance,” said Fudge, stepping back a little. “I want to be able to report I’ve seen the body and can confirm the boy is deceased.” He looked at Kingsley.</p>
<p>“Y-yes… Minister…” Kingsley was lost for words.</p>
<p>“Storme…” The Minister shot at her.</p>
<p>River felt that same horrible numb feeling she had felt when finding out her parents had died when she was sitting in a courtroom before Mr. Crouch. When she found out James, Lily and Beth had died. And when she heard Sirius was to blame for the murder of them and of Peter.</p>
<p>She should not be here; she should not be back in this place.</p>
<p>“Yes… Minister,” she muttered, her hands shaking. “I’ll… inform Scrimgeour by owl.”</p>
<p>Their attention soon turned to a loud piercing cackle from above. The Dementors hastened towards the cell, swiftly and silently.</p>
<p>“Bellatrix Lestrange,” said the old man, closing the cell door and locking it. “Them lot have been awful loud and active recently. The Dementors have been having a field day.”</p>
<p>“Them lot?” muttered Fudge, lowering his handkerchief and following the old man back to the entrance hall.</p>
<p>“The Death Eater lot,” said the old man. “Muttering in their sleep about their master, saying he’s going to come back for them.”</p>
<p>River and Kingsley glanced at one another then back to the Minister.</p>
<p>“They’re all delusional,” the old man continued. “Half of them don’t know if they’re awake or asleep half the time.”</p>
<p>Fudge grunted and mumbled something.</p>
<p>Once they reached the entrance hall the old man departed, almost fearing going anywhere near the heat of the fire. Fudge was starting to look pale and clammy and Kingsley, looked as though he may be sick.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you both Monday morning,” Fudge said to the pair of them, before stepping into the fire and heading back to the Ministry of Magic.</p>
<p>“I’ll get word to Dumbledore,” said Kingsley. “He’ll want to hear about the Death Eaters. I’ll see you tomorrow, Riv.”</p>
<p>She smiled weakly and nodded as Kingsley stepped into the fire.</p>
<p>“Headmasters Office Hogwarts!”</p>
<p>He vanished.</p>
<p>River should go back to Grimmauld Place and she knew she should, but more than anything she needed a drink, to clear her mind before she came face to face with Sirius and Remus. The adding stress of being in love with two men was not exactly helping and being in this prison was making her feel worse and worse.</p>
<p>She stepped into the fire and said: “The Hogshead, Hogsmeade,” and was sucked down the fiery drain.</p>
<p>Luckily for River the Hogshead was its usual empty self, there were a few Witches and Wizards in the back, but they paid her no attention as she stepped out of the fireplace. The only thing that had changed is the strong smell of goats, which River suspected it had something to do with the bleating noise just outside the back door.</p>
<p>“What now…” she heard Aberforth grumble, as he stood with his back to her, stocking the back of the bar with butterbeer and spirits.</p>
<p>“You’re welcoming attitude hasn’t changed then,” River smirked.</p>
<p>Aberforth looked around, grinning from ear to ear.</p>
<p>“I was wondering when you’d make an appearance,” he said, coming around the bar, embracing her. “After what happened last week, I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”</p>
<p>He released her and held her at arm’s length. “You look like crap,” he added.</p>
<p>“Always know how to make me feel better, Abe,” River replied, following Aberforth to the bar and taking a seat on the least worn away stool.</p>
<p>“What can I get you?” he asked, cleaning off a pewter mug with a grey cloth.</p>
<p>“Something strong,” she replied, finally placing her wand in her coat pocket and rubbing her eyes. “I’ve just been to Azkaban.”</p>
<p>Aberforth frowned but did not ask questions. He took out a fresh glass from beneath the bar and poured in a fairly large amount of fire whiskey, leaving it on the counter for her to take.</p>
<p>“On the house,” he said, leaning forward, resting his arms on the counter and scanning River’s face.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to let me pay for a drink at some point,” she smiled, picking up the glass and drinking the entire contents, before putting it down again. It automatically refilled. She only sipped the contents this time.</p>
<p>The burning sensation going down her neck warmed her up and eased her mind. The warmth tingled back into her fingers and a sudden wave of relief washed over her.</p>
<p>“Should I ask what you were doing in that place again?” Aberforth asked her in a low tone, glancing at the cloaked folks in the far corner.</p>
<p>“Ministry business,” she mumbled. “Although I’ll expect you’ll read about it in tomorrow's Daily Profit. Along with their latest article about you dear brother.”</p>
<p>Aberforth grunted. “Can’t say I’ve ever liked Fudge. Or listened to a single word the Daily Profit says. The contents of their paper is currently bedding for the goats.”</p>
<p>“I meant to ask about those,” she smirked.</p>
<p>“Professor Snape needs some goat horns and bones, but they’re not big enough yet,” he replied. “Hoping they grow a bit over the summer, Hagrid would normally take them. But… You know. He’s… on his holidays.”</p>
<p>River nodded. She knew Hagrid was away with Madam Maxime, working on Giant relations, not like the Giants were overly fond of any kind of relations, but Dumbledore was always hopeful.</p>
<p>After an hour the cloaked punters decided River being there made the place a little too crowded. One also got a glimpse of her Auror badge she forgot to hide away, which resulted in a rather nasty look and some muttering from his companions.</p>
<p>“You think they’d be used to seeing Aurors by now,” River said a little louder than normal as the group left the pub. She was now on her fourth glass of fire whiskey and felt a lot better. “If I was here to arrest them the only crime they’ve committed is smelling like shite. Oh, wait… That might be the goats.”</p>
<p>Aberforth laughed into a mug, he himself having poured himself a butterbeer and was happily keeping an eye on her. He knew better than to cut her off after she had had a rough day. It was better to let her drink, rant, and complain, then summon rather Kingsley or Remus to take her home.</p>
<p>She knew already she would feel awful in the morning, but it was better waking up hungover, than waking up feeling as though she had just left Azkaban.</p>
<p>“You know what’s even worse now,” she carried on, Aberforth was leaning on the back bar with his arms crossed, raising an eyebrow, intrigued. “I’m now stuck living with two men, who… might I add… are VERY attractive, and I just happen to be head over heels for the pair of them. You know that old saying Aberforth. Two cocks are better than one… wait…” She paused, her vision a little blurrier than before. “… or is it two heads… Giving two heads is better than giving one…”</p>
<p>Aberforth was clearly amused but seemed to have decided that getting her home was a better idea. He waved his wand and his Patronus formed, it was a giant ram. It galloped towards the fire and vanished in a puff of blue smoke.</p>
<p>“I think what you need,” said Aberforth. “Is some time off... Turn Fudge into a slug for a couple of weeks and go on holiday.”</p>
<p>“Fudge does rhyme with sludge… Sludge comes out of a slug…Abe, you’re a smart man,” she chuckled, trying to rest her elbow on the bar and missing, almost falling off her stool.</p>
<p>“So, I’ve been told,” he laughed.</p>
<p>The fire in the pub suddenly turned green and the familiar face of Remus Lupin stepped out, grinning. River looked at him and beamed, stumbling off the stool and practically jumping into his arms.</p>
<p>“I thought you’d end up here,” he chuckled. “Thanks, Abe, I’ll get her to bed.”</p>
<p>“No problem Remus,” Aberforth replied. “I’ll see you soon, Riv.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” River released Remus and beamed at Aberforth, before looking back at Remus. “Moony… It’s Aberforth,” she said in a loud whisper.</p>
<p>“Right…” Remus chuckled. He threw River over his shoulder, thankfully he was strong enough and stepped into the fire.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was because she hated traveling by the Floo Network, or it could have been because she’d drank a little too much, but the spinning and the sudden reappearance in Grimmauld Place did not agree with her one bit. The moment she had emerged in the living room, she caught Sirius’ eye, felt the blood leave her face, and made a beeline for the door, hands over her mouth.</p>
<p>“Should I ask?” Sirius muttered to Remus as they stood at the bathroom door, watching as River emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. There was a lot of whiskey.</p>
<p>“Probably best not to,” Remus replied, entered the bathroom and sitting on the edge of the bath, rubbing Rivers’ back gently.</p>
<p>Sirius joined them, sitting on the floor beside her, looking at her with those grey caring eyes, he was worried and was not trained in this, unlike Remus. River was a mess when she first left Azkaban. She did drink more than she should have, but it was one of the few things that helped her sleep. When she became more involved with Remus, the less she needed to drink and the more she relied on him, just like he relied on her.</p>
<p>Occasionally, this would happen. River or Remus would make their way to the Hogshead and spend the evening drinking away their problems, only for the other to come to their rescue. Kingsley had stepped in a couple of times with River. But after she was sick on his best robes, he preferred avoiding this if he could.</p>
<p>“Feel any better?” Remus asked quietly, as she spat out the horrid taste contents of her mouth and wiped it with a nearby towel.</p>
<p>“Not particularly,” she muttered. “It’d be a lot easier if I knew what to do about the pair of you…” She paused, looking between Remus and Sirius, who were both surprised by her response. “… But don’t tell Sirius or Remus…”</p>
<p>Sirius and Remus paused, looking at one another.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dream of it…” Sirius replied. “River, you know who you’re talking to right?”</p>
<p>River chuckled, she moved against the tiled wall beside Sirius and Remus sat on the other side. The three of them must have looked a picture to anyone walking in.</p>
<p>“… Well… Yes… Padfoot and Moony…” she replied.</p>
<p>“And Padfoot and Moony are…?” Remus asked, trying to keep a straight face.</p>
<p>“Oh… Sirius and Remus…” The penny dropped. River slumped her head onto Sirius’ shoulder and put her hands on theirs. Both Remus and Sirius held her hand without hesitation. “Well this is complicated, isn’t it… I think Sirius and Remus might know by now… I have been trying to avoid them all week. I didn’t want them to ask me what I wanted, but I don’t want to have to choose between the pair of them.”</p>
<p>“Riv,” Sirius began. “I did say we’ve already spoken about it. But we’ll get round to that when you’ve slept and aren’t completely shit faced.”</p>
<p>“Well, can you both at least stay with me tonight…?” she muttered, yawning.</p>
<p>“We wouldn’t have it any other way trouble,” Remus chuckled.</p>
<p>Remus helped her to her feet and Sirius carried her into the bedroom, leaving her to take off her clothes before she climbed into bed. They both joined her, sitting on the chairs by the window. She looked over at them.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to sleep there,” she muttered, her eyes closing a little and she patted the bed with her hand.</p>
<p>“Leave it till the morning, Riv,” said Sirius. “We don’t want you to make any drunken decisions you might regret.”</p>
<p>“I don’t regret anything to do with either of you… I love you both…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Three Friends Walk into a Room...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>River, Remus, and Sirius come to an agreement.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Smut... Smut... and a little more smut...)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>River’s head was pounding. There was a line of light shining directly onto her eyes through the tattered curtains. This was not how she wanted to be woken up after a night in Azkaban, followed by a couple of hours of drinking. But what happened next… she wondered, hiding her head up the covers to escape the light. She saw Remus and Sirius; she spent some time in the bathroom with the pair of them… Then…</p><p>She sat up, looking over at the chairs by the window. Both Sirius’s and Remus’s heads were lulled to one side, with blankets covering their legs. River’s heart started pounding fast as she tried to remember what she had said. She remembered telling Aberforth that she wanted to be with them, but she wasn’t one hundred percent certain she had told Remus and Sirius, but she had a slight feeling, she definitely had.</p><p>She checked her watch to see it was once again six in the morning. She had always woken up at that time out of habit, and clearly hangovers didn’t prevent that. She didn’t want to disturb them, so she carefully got out of bed and snuck into the bathroom, collecting her dressing gown on the way. Once she started the shower, she felt a sudden sense of relief when the hot water washed over her hair and body.</p><p>The bathroom still smelt faintly of fire whiskey, which made her feel a little queasy, but once she had showered and brushed her teeth, the strong alcoholic odour was replaced by peppermint toothpaste. She used her wand to dry her hair quickly and threw on her robe.</p><p>She carried yesterday’s clothes back to the bedroom, finding both Sirius and Remus had already left, the sound of cups and plates below confirmed they were awake and preparing tea and breakfast.</p><p>“Well you look great,” said Remus with a hint of sarcasm, lowering Daily Profit, just enough to meet River eyes as she entered the kitchen in her dressing gown.</p><p>“Piss of Remus,” she moaned, trying to keep a straight face.</p><p>Sirius was clearly debating whether he should open his mouth too, but thought better of it, drinking his tea and disappearing behind his copy of the Daily Profit.</p><p>River caught the front page of their newspapers. There was a photo of a misty-eyed Crouch, blinking slowly and the headline read: “Diggory Killer Dies in Azkaban – Fudge Confirms”.</p><p>Merlin’s beard, she thought to herself.</p><p>River turned her attention to another pressing matter, getting rid of her hangover. She poured herself a glass of water and pointed her wand into the glass. The water ripped gently, before turning grey. She held her nose and drank the entire thing. She looked repulsed but somehow felt very refreshed, like she had never drunk a day in her life. With the hangover gone she settled down to some toast.</p><p>“I’m assuming last night had something to do with the Barty Crouch story?” Remus asked, folding the newspaper and throwing it onto the table.</p><p>River took a bite of toast and nodded, thinking back to the empty-eyed stare of a deceased Crouch. “Fudge wanted to make sure Crough was dead this time. Thankfully, he was.”</p><p>“We should be happy that a Death Eater is dead,” muttered Sirius. “But I feel in this case, Crouch would have been better alive… and intact…”</p><p>“I feel like something big will have to happen before Fudge believes Voldemort is back,” said Remus.</p><p>River scoffed. “Even then he plans to blame Sirius. He’s got all areas covered, but you didn’t hear that from me.”</p><p>“By the sounds of it, he’s worried Dumbledore might be telling the truth,” added Sirius.</p><p>“Not really,” River replied. “He is more convinced Dumbledore might make it look like Voldemort is back.”</p><p>Sirius and Remus looked taken aback.</p><p>“Mental…” Remus Muttered.</p><p>River returned to her bedroom, deciding it best to get ready before everyone else arrives. She was not completely dreading spending and entire day battling the house again, she kind of welcomed the distraction.</p><p>She unfastened the tie of the dressing gown, and there was a knock at the door.</p><p>“Yeah?” she called out.</p><p>The doorknob turned and Sirius poked his head in, grinning deviously, seeing her starting to remove the dressing gown.</p><p>She glanced back at him over her shoulder, hanging the dressing gown on her arms, she had to tease him a little, and it was clear she was not wearing anything underneath. The look on Sirius’s face spoke a thousand words.</p><p>“I… erm… think we should talk… now that… you have a clear head…” he muttered his cheeks turning a little pink. “Or before you avoid us again.”</p><p>She felt her heart rate suddenly increase and that same heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach took over again. “Alright then…” she muttered.</p><p>Sirius cleared his throat. “Moony!”</p><p>River heard Remus climb up the stairs. Both men entered the room whilst she was fastening her dressing gown again. They both stood at the door, and she suddenly felt a mixture of fear, but also… arousal. She started to wonder what they had spoken about, and why they were not cross with her or with one another.</p><p>That was is, River panicked. Neither of them were going to have her, just so they could keep the peace. She started tearing up and before she knew it, she was crying, both men looking extremely confused and concerned.</p><p>Remus crossed the room and walked her to the bed, holding her close, whilst Sirius flicked his wand and a chair appeared in front of her, he sat down and placed a hand on her leg, trying to comfort her.</p><p>“I think I’ve finally lost it,” she cried. “I can’t handle much more of this. Fudge. Dumbledore. Azkaban. And now you two leaving me…”</p><p>“Leaving you?” Remus asked, pressing his lips to her temple. Sirius looked as equally perplexed.</p><p>“Well…” River sniffled. “… You know I love you both. You know I could never choose to be with just one of you. Not after everything we have gone through, not after everything that is coming. So, the only logical thing to do, is to cut everything off completely and get on with our lives.”</p><p>Sirius and Remus exchanged looks.</p><p>“Riv,” Sirius chuckled. “You’ve got it all wrong. I have told you; we have spoken about it. In more than enough detail. We kind of agreed that… well… Moony…?”</p><p>“We’re at war River,” Remus said calmly. “There’s no point worry about dating and marriage and all that when we have no idea what’s going to happen.”</p><p>“It’s a miracle the three of us are still around considering everything that’s happened,” said Sirius. “We’ll get around to deciding who wants what at the end of all this. But well… for now…”</p><p>River sat up and looked between the two of them. Sirius with his usual devious smirk and Remus looking from her lips to her neck, then back to her eyes.</p><p>“Wait…” she shot to her feet and stepped back a little. Her heart was pounding so hard and her skin, more than anything wanted to be touched by both of them, the very thought turned her on immensely, not like she wasn’t already on edge. “… Can we… go through this again… Just… so we’re on the same page here.”</p><p>Sirius and Remus looked between one another and raised their brows, still smirking.</p><p>“What?” River asked, looking between the pair of them, debating if they were screwing around with her or not.</p><p>Sirius got to his feet, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body, and kissing her deeply. River could already feel how turned on he was and in turn, that made her moan against his lips. She could feel him smirk, moving his lips down to her neck, giving her a chance to look over to Remus, who was clearly aroused by the scene, stroking his own dick through the material of his trousers.</p><p>“Remus…” she muttered, holding out her hand.</p><p>He took it without hesitation, moving behind her, pressing himself against her, as he moved his hands to her breasts, pinching her nipples hard enough to make her moan again.</p><p>Sirius unfastened her dressing gown, letting it drop to the floor, leaving her exposed. She gasped as both men kissed her and touched her all over, both breathing heavily, desperate to fuck her.</p><p>“Fuck…” she moaned, as one of them slipped their fingers between her legs, though she was too distracted to tell which one. She started working on the fastenings to their trousers, grinding her arse against Remus’ dick, whilst she teased Sirius with her hands.</p><p>She did not catch the boy’s glance at one another and wink. Sirius moved back, starting to remove his clothes, leaving her to Remus, but he was watching them closely, eyes desperate.</p><p>“Do you want to stop…?” Remus whispered in her ear, as he moved his fingers in and out of her, gently moving over her clit, before forcing his fingers back in, smirking against the skin of her neck as she moaned.</p><p>“Please…” she murmured.</p><p>“Please what…?” Remus asked, holding his fingers deep inside of her, feeling her squirm.</p><p>“I need you…” she moaned and met Sirius’ eye. “Both…”</p><p>Sirius let out a small growl and picked her up, giving Remus a chance to remove the rest of his clothing. Sirius sat on the edge of the bed, so she was straddling him, she held onto his shoulders for support, he hands digging into her waist as she sank down onto his dick.</p><p>“Fuck…” they both said.</p><p>River could see Remus, but Sirius could not. Her eyes fixed on him as he slowly moved his hand up and down his shaft, while she moved slowly up and down on Sirius’ dick. Remus wanted to fuck her badly, she knew that face, but he was also getting off, seeing her being fucked by his best friend.</p><p>Her eyes shot back to Sirius as he started thrusting up into her, his hands holding her waist in place, so she had to feel him fuck her deep and hard. By the time she was screaming, feeling Sirius getting close, he picked her laying her on the bed, Remus lying beside her, Sirius on the other side.</p><p>She turned her body to face Remus, using her hand to play with Sirius’ dick, feeling him breathing heavily on her neck, whilst Remus kissed her deeply, hooking her leg over his side and slipping himself in, making her moan again as he filled her up. He thrust in harder and harder, whilst she moved her hand up and down Sirius’ shaft faster and faster. Both Sirius and Remus both grunting and sighing as they all got closer and closer.</p><p>When Sirius grabbed her arse aggressively, he muttered in her ear: “Do you want me to?”</p><p>“Yes… please…” she breathed heavily, helping him angle himself perfectly to slip into her as well in one clean thrust, making her bite down on Remus’ collarbone to stop herself from calling out in a mix of pain and pleasure.</p><p>It didn’t take long after that, as she felt herself cumming, the constricts of her body sent both of them hurtling over the edge with her. She felt them twitch inside of her as the emptied their pent-up load, before they laid back on the bed, River lying between them, all three of them out of breath.</p><p>“That was…” River tried to catch her.</p><p>“… Something…” Sirius finished.</p><p>They all paused for a moment, taking in the sudden silence, before hearing the front door open, followed by the swift sound of who they presumed, Tonks tripping over the trolls leg and Sirius’ mother calling out and screaming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Malfoy Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>River comes face to face with Lord Voldemort.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius threw on River’s short dressing gown and left the room, not forgetting to kiss her before attending to the portrait in the hall. River grinned and she turned to face Remus, he stroked her face and gently kissed her lips.</p><p>“I love you,” he muttered, not breaking eye contact.</p><p>“I love you too,” she replied, wrapping her arms around him, holding one another close.</p><p>“What on earth are you wearing Sirius?!”</p><p>They heard Molly call out from the hall, there was some clear fidgeting and movement trying to cover up the portrait again. Once the noise had died down, River and Remus started to get some clothes on. Once Sirius returned, Remus went back downstairs to make sure nothing seemed too suspicious. Though Sirius in River’s dressing gown was a bit of a dead giveaway.</p><p>The moment the door closed, Sirius ran over to River and locked her in a tight embrace, like he never wanted to let go of her again. His nails practically digging into her as he clung to her body and she clung to him.</p><p>“I think… we might have a lot to catch up on,” he muttered, sounding emotional. “I still love you, River. Always have, always will.”</p><p>“I love you too, Sirius,” she replied, feeling just as emotional. “I suppose me, and Remus should probably update you on the past… thirteen years.”</p><p>“And the rest,” he chuckled. “We can compare Azkaban experiences. I have to say the food was awful.”</p><p>She held him at arm’s length, grinning. “Not the mention the company.”</p><p>“They never listened to the complaints either,” he shook his head. “I just wanted a couple of posters to liven the place up a bit.”</p><p>She never thought she would be laughing about her experiences in Azkaban, but it was nice, calming in fact, to have someone that now understood what she had gone through. Another person who, like herself was innocent, dealing with the Dementors every single day and wondering all the time if anyone was going to help them get out of that place.</p><p>She did feel that sudden pang of guilt again. Not helping Sirius out of Azkaban, like he would have helped her.</p><p>“I am sorry…” her face dropped as she muttered. “I should have been there for you, just like you were there for me. I never should have thought you killed James and Lily. I should have known.”</p><p>Sirius shook his head and pressed his lips to hers, before pulling her into a tight embrace again. “I told you it was my fault. I did it for a reason. I did not want you to spend your life waiting for me, trying to convince people I was innocent. I wanted you to live a life.”</p><p>“I still wish you would have told me,” she muttered. “We would have believed you. We all would have, and we would have helped.”</p><p>“It’s all in the past,” he replied. “All that matters is right now.”</p><p>The day cleaning the house was drastically different compared to the previous day. Apart from the sexual tension, moods were down after the mornings article about Barty Crough Jr. Molly had come by to help today, leaving Bill at home to keep an eye on his siblings and even Alastor had decided to join in battling the more… difficult parts of the house. Kingsley still looked drained and exhausted from their nightly trip to Azkaban, but he helped as much as he could.</p><p>Around Eleven in the morning Albus and Severus made an appearance, much to the annoyance of Sirius. The grown men reverted to their schoolboy ways the moment they had to stay in a room together longer than a few minutes.</p><p>“You’re both on the same side!” Molly snapped at Sirius and Severus who were now bickering about who was doing what in the Order, making me and Remus grin. “Will you grow up!”</p><p>Sirius and Severus fell silent, still glaring at one another as Dumbledore spoke.</p><p>“As I was saying,” said Dumbledore as though no argument had happened. “We have a rough idea as to what Voldemort’s next plan may be and we assume, it may have something to do with the Department of Mysteries.”</p><p>“What exactly in the department of Mysteries?” Kingsley asked inquisitively. “I mean, it’s not an easy place to get into. Nor does anyone but unspeakables know what is in there.”</p><p>“He once had Rookwood working in there,” said Dumbledore. “Rookwood told him a lot of information about the kind of things kept down there.”</p><p>River’s stomach twinged uncomfortably at the sound of Rookwood’s name. She felt Remus put his hand on her back and stroked it gently. He knew how much she despised Rookwood being brought up. Sirius also put his hand on her thigh and smiled encouragingly. There was no way this was going to remain a secret for very long, but at the current moment, she did not, particularly care.</p><p>“Do you think you get into contact with Lucius Malfoy again?” Dumbledore looked at River.</p><p>She nodded. “We meet up once every few weeks for drinks and a chat. He loves to get inside knowledge at the Ministry. I have a few things I could tell him, and he usually returns the favour. He’s already informed his Master that I am an ally within the Ministry.”</p><p>Everyone at the table looked at her, unsure how to react.</p><p>“River has been… friends… with Malfoy for some time,” said Dumbledore, the eyes at the table back on him. “She has been in contact with him since she began as an Auror.”</p><p>“Malfoy can’t believe River would be on his side,” said Sirius, eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.</p><p>“He would if he thought that I blamed you all for my imprisonment,” said River. “Which he is certain that I do. Severus helped with Occlumency; Dumbledore helps me avoid being around any of you in Malfoy’s presence. He’s quite sure I am to be trusted after all the information I have given him.”</p><p>“Information…?” Kingsley muttered.</p><p>“Why do you think he always knows when a Raid will happen at his home?” said River, looking between Kingsley and Arthur apologetically. “It hasn’t exactly been easy. The man makes my skin crawl. I cannot say I’m overly fond of hearing about and discussing why Purebloods are the master race and why Half-Bloods and Muggle-Borns are beneath us.”</p><p>“I was starting to think he had inside knowledge,” said Arthur, chuckling.</p><p>“Surprisingly,” River chuckled in response. “He’s not as intelligent as he may seem. Power hungry, yes. But I’ve been using the man myself to make better connections within his circle.”</p><p>The conversation continued. Remus was going to be making contact with any Werewolves he could find. Tonks, Kingsley and Arthur would now with taking it in turns doing watches at the Ministry, during the evenings when no one was down in the Department of Mysteries and they were sure someone would make an appearance. A few others would also be joining them in the coming weeks. Auror’s and Ministry members who had also sided with Dumbledore, as well as a few familiar faces.</p><p>Molly and Arthur were also bringing their children over in a couple of days, to make it easier for Arthur to go on nightly watches. Which, River could kind of read Sirius’ and Remus’ minds, they were going to have to start being sneaky, possibly sneaking out to her apartment if they got a chance.</p><p>Once the meeting was dismissed. Dumbledore departed and everyone went back to their work. Severus held back wanting to have a word with River. Sirius wanted to stay back, but River told him to help Remus and leave her to talk to Severus.</p><p>“Let the adults talk,” Severus smirked at Sirius.</p><p>Sirius would have reacted if he did not meet Rivers’ eye. He scurried off up the stairs.</p><p>“Did you have to do that?” she asked, flicking her wand at the door, locking it and casting a silencing spell so no one would overhear them. “I’m going to get an earful, you know.”</p><p>“He’s a petty little man,” Severus muttered.</p><p>“Don’t…” she sighed. “I don’t want to hear it…”</p><p>“Fine,” said Severus through pursed lips. “But I wanted to talk to you about tonight’s… festivities.”</p><p>River paused, pondering what he could mean.</p><p>“Go on…”</p><p>“Lucius is aware of our… friendship…” Severus paused as River rolled her eyes. “He has asked me to inform you of a meeting at Malfoy Manor this evening.”</p><p>“Any particular reason…?” she asked suspiciously.</p><p>“The Dark Lord intends to judge you,” Severus sounded hesitant.</p><p>River felt her stomach suddenly tighten. “Judge me…?”</p><p>“You’re not just welcomed in without first proving you are of some use,” Severus snapped. “Did you expect he would be so willing to allow an Auror into his ranks, an Auror with parents who have killed and arrested many of his followers.”</p><p>“I’ve done my part,” she replied, sounding a little cross. “Lucius…”</p><p>“… Is not the Dark Lord!” Severus snapped. “He is just one of many pawns in this game of chess.”</p><p>Severus strode past her and to the door, placing his hand on the handle and looking over to River. “You’ll arrive at Malfoy Manor around eight this evening. Try and remember what you’ve learnt in Occlumency. Lucius Malfoy is easy enough to fool. The Dark Lord will not be.”</p><p>She gulped and nodded as she watched Severus depart. River sat back down on the closest chair and exhaled. Questioning what she had managed to get herself into.</p><p>Luckily for River, Tonks, Kingsley and the others had stayed a little later, allowing River to slip away unnoticed, leaving a note for Remus and Sirius to find when they would eventually come looking for her.</p><p>At a quarter to eight she snuck out of the front door and vanished on the spot, reappearing in a narrow lane. The lane was boarded on the left, by wild low-growing brambles, on the right, by a high, neatly manicured hedge. River took out her wand and covered her face with the hood of her cloak as she followed the narrow lane.</p><p>She turned right at the end, into a wide driveway. The high hedge curving with her, running off in the distance beyond a pair of wrought-iron gates.</p><p>“Ugh…” she moaned to herself, looking at the white peacocks strutting around the driveway and atop the hedges.</p><p>The handsome manor she had been to many times before, stood at the end of the straight driveway, the setting sun shining off the many windows. As her feet met the stone steps, the front door opened, though nobody had visibly opened it.</p><p>The hallway was large, brightly lit and extravagantly decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. The pale-faced portraits of the Malfoys watched River as she waited for someone to greet her. It wasn’t long, before Lucius emerged from on of the side rooms.</p><p>“Miss Storme,” he greeted her, pressing his lips to her knuckles as she removed her cloak, handing it to a House Elf that had appeared from nowhere.</p><p>She put her wand away and tried to look as composed as she could, only her quickening heart was truly betraying her.</p><p>“Lucius,” she replied, giving him a faint smile.</p><p>“You’re just on time,” he offered his arm, leading her to a set of dark wooden doors. He turned the bronze handle and escorted her into the drawing room.</p><p>The drawing room had a few silent people she unfortunately recognised. They were all sat around a long ornate table. The rooms usual furniture had been neatly placed against the walls. She met the eyes of Vincent Crabbe Sr who she had helped a few times and Walden Macnair she knew from the Ministry. Severus was standing behind an empty chair, with his hands knitted together. They all nodded at her in greeting.</p><p>“Miss Storme,” said a high, clear voice from the lead of the table. “Welcome.”</p><p>The speaker was sat directly in front of the unlit fireplace. River had to clench her teeth, so she didn’t react as she met red, cat like eyes. He was hairless, almost snake-like and so pale he seemed to emit a pearly glow.</p><p>“Would you join me?” Voldemort asked her, indicating to a seat on his immediate left. “Lucius, beside Severus.”</p><p>She took her allotted place, most eyes followed her around the room as she lowered herself into the fine dragonhide chair. Managing to calm herself in his presence, by now, she had perfected the perfect neutral expression.</p><p>“So,” Lord Voldemort looked into her eyes, she could already feel him looking through her mind. “Lucius and Severus tell me you work as an Auror for the Ministry.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question.</p><p>“I find it… odd…” he paused, looking deeper into her mind, she showed him exactly what he needed to see. “… That a person so against me and my… friends… would wish to… help me…”</p><p>“My Lord,” River was shocked as to how confident she sounded. “My story is known by many, the Ministry accused me off murder and imprisoned me when I was seventeen. For six years the Wizarding World wished death and torture upon me, until one Augustus Rookwood was caught thanks to Igor Karkaroff, a traitorous Death Eater.”</p><p>She saw a scowl flash across his snake-like face at the mention of Karkaroff.</p><p>“The Ministry tried to pay me off. Banish me from the country, until word got out of my innocence and they tried to recruit me. Expected me, to follow them blindly with no repercussion, excepted me to be loyal to friends and allies that left me to rot in Azkaban. And I thought, I would join them, and I would go against them in any way I could. I have been helping your followers ever since, preventing prosecutions, relaying information. I want to Ministry burned to the ground for what they did to me.”</p><p>There was some murmuring of agreement at the table as Voldemort left her thoughts, making her feel a little drained.</p><p>“You want Rookwood’s head in return for your loyalty, so I’ve heard,” he added.</p><p>“Yes, My Lord,” she replied.</p><p>“Then it will be done,” he nodded and turned away from her.</p><p>She glanced at Severus, who nodded and finally took his seat.</p><p>“What news do you have Avery?” he asked the black-haired man across from River.</p><p>“Yaxley and I will be travelling to the French Mountains, once we have more information on the whereabouts of the Giants,” he replied.</p><p>“Good,” said Voldemort, his red eyes shooting to Crabbe.</p><p>“We have made plans to contact the Dementors of Azkaban when we can, to help with the escape of our allies,” he said.</p><p>Voldemort looked at Severus.</p><p>“Dumbledore intends to leave the Potter boy at his Aunts until the end of the summer, he’s been watched over by members of the Order at all times,” Severus explained.</p><p>Then he finally looked at Lucius.</p><p>“My Lord,” Lucius nodded. “We are making contacts with unspeakables, once we are able, we will proceed with the plan.”</p><p>Voldemort got to his feet, giving off an expression that he had lingered too long. Everyone at the table shot to their feet and watched him, River feeling Severus’ hand on the small of her back as some kind of comfort.</p><p>“See it’s done,” he said. “I have business elsewhere.”</p><p>He strode from the room, followed closely by Lucius and his followers. Severus and River waited behind, watching as he vanished into the other room.</p><p>“You did well,” Severus muttered. “I suggest you return to Headquarters; I’ll see to Albus.”</p><p>River exhaled but didn’t argue. She walked out of the Manor, after collecting her cloak, with Severus by her side. They followed the driveway, glancing back at the house every now and again. Once they were in the narrow lane, Severus gave her another encouraging nod and vanished on the spot.</p><p>River exhaled again, trying to steady her heart, her mind still racing at what had just occurred. She had been in the presence of Lord Voldemort, having him delve into her mind, it still delt as though he was still there, and she felt horribly sick. Once she was composed, she vanished and appeared outside of Grimmauld place, she couldn’t tell Remus and Sirius, that was the deal. Only Albus and Severus were to know for the time being.</p><p>She ran her wand along the door and the locks clicked, opening one by one, she entered the old house and paused in the hallway, listening for sounds. She could only hear Remus and Sirius talking away in the kitchen.</p><p>“Where have you been?” Sirius caught her before she had a chance to go up the stairs.</p><p>“Fudge,” she lied.</p><p>“Ah,” he didn’t press the matter any further.</p><p>“You know, I really need a shower… Do you and Remus…?” she asked with a devious smirk, she needed something to talk her mind off of everything, and being between the pair of them sounded perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Dementor Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Umbridge has something up her pink and puffy sleeves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Currently editing the next three chapters and they should be up over the next few days &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As July pressed on and August began the house was almost full to the brim with Order members. They had cast cooling Charms all over the old place, trying to prevent the sweltering summer heat whilst Molly and her children, as well as Hermione Granger continued to battle the house.</p><p>It had made sneaking around a lot more difficult when River, Sirius, and Remus spent their nights in the same room. They normally had to wait for everyone else to go to bed, or sneak from room to room as quietly as possible.</p><p>Fred and George, Molly, and Arthur’s twins in their seventh year were also very difficult to contend with, they had a habit of offering sweets and treats to Order members which resulted in an array of side effects. Tonks had already been turned into a Budgie twice and Kingsley had gained hooves for an afternoon. Although it was very entertaining, everyone in the house had learned not to take anything offered to them back the two boys.</p><p>River had been dragged back and forth between the Ministry, Malfoy Manor, and the Order. Fudge was starting an all-out war with Dumbledore and Harry Potter. The news was becoming vicious and horrid, writing stories about a fifteen-year-old boy, discrediting him at every possible turn. They’d even managed to twist the stories from Harry’s first and second years, stating he’d made up seeing Lord Voldemort on numerous occasions.</p><p>No one really knew what to believe and the wizarding population was very divided between the Ministry and Dumbledore. Fights broke out, arguments and on more than one occasion River and Kingsley had to arrest wizards dueling in the street after a few too many drinks.</p><p>Voldemort, on the other hand, was very pleased. Pleased his plan to turn the Ministry against Dumbledore was working better than he expected and his other followers were starting to return to him in droves, as well as a few newly graduated Slytherins who were starting out in the Ministry. It was becoming risky, River knew there were many departments in the Ministry, and knew almost everyone had an employee who was loyal to Lord Voldemort.</p><p>On the evening of August First, River was summoned to the office of none other than Delores Umbridge, a foul little creature with a toad-like face, dressed in bright pink.</p><p>The horrid little woman gave her a big smile as she entered the office and stood by the pink pouffe in front of her desk.</p><p>“Miss Storme,” Umbridge beamed. “Thank you for joining me.”</p><p>“Ma’am,” River nodded, keeping a straight face.</p><p>“I wish to discuss something of the utmost importance,” she continued. “And I trust I have your discretion?”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am,” River replied.</p><p>Umbridge got to her feet and paced around the room, her eyes fixed on River. “I know Cornelius is very concerned about the lies Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore are spewing and I had a thought and idea, that would discredit Mr. Potter further and get him expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”</p><p>River raised her brow a bit, acting as though she was intrigued by the notion.</p><p>“The young boy is currently at his Aunts for the summer is he not?” Umbridge asked.</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am,” said River. “As far as I am aware.”</p><p>“Good,” Umbridge simply said. “You may go Miss Storme.”</p><p>River looked taken aback but didn’t question it. She returned to her desk in the Auror’s Headquarters, finding Umbridge popping in and out more frequently, catching her eye and giving her a smile each time. It dawned on River, that she was checking on her, checking to see if she’d leave the Ministry and inform Dumbledore, or Harry himself. She needed to, she knew she had to get back and let them know, but it was wiser for her to continue her day as normal and retire to her flat in Diagon Alley afterward.</p><p>She flicked on the lights, making it look as though someone was home, before she Apparated to Grimmauld Place, finding most of the Order already tucking into their dinner in the kitchen as Molly and the kids continued to work away on the house.</p><p>“Did she say what her plan was?” Sirius asked, sounding worried.</p><p>“She just asked if Harry was at his Aunts,” River replied, taking the seat beside Remus.</p><p>“Why didn’t you come back sooner, or at least send word?” Sirius seemed a little cross, which in turn made River feel just as annoyed with him.</p><p>“She spent the day watching me Sirius,” she snapped. “I can’t just sneak away without it looking suspicious.”</p><p>“The entire Ministry are looking out for Dumbledore’s spies,” Kingsley defended her. “River has a direct connection to Fudge, and Delores Umbridge has a right to be suspicious.”</p><p>“Fudge has no idea River is still in contact with Dumbledore,” Sirius retorted.</p><p>“Delores Umbridge isn’t as trusting as Fudge. Fudge keeps River around for popularity, hiring the wrongly imprisoned daughter of two of the most famous Aurors makes him look like a good person and a strong Minister,” added Arthur Weasley. “If River can fool Umbridge into trusting her, we have another way inside the Ministry.”</p><p>“Then we should at least send more people to watch over Harry!” Sirius exclaimed, shooting to his feet. “She clearly intends to do something!”</p><p>“We can’t,” Kingsley replied. “We’ll continue with the guard. If Umbridge turns up in Little Whinging and finds a lot of Witches and Wizards guarding the place, she’ll know River has said something and that’ll end our main connection at the Ministry and risk Lucius Malfoy finding out that River is involved with Dumbledore and the Order.”</p><p>Sirius stormed off in a huff, Remus got to his feet, but River stopped him. “I’ll deal with him,” she sighed.</p><p>They continued their discussion once River had left. She followed the stairs up to the first floor, finding Sirius in the, now safe, Library, sulking by the window. She glanced back at her then turned away. She knew he blamed himself more than he blamed her or anyone else. He wanted to be doing something, helping and protecting Harry.</p><p>“If it were up to us, we’d have brought Harry here,” River began, closing the door behind her. “But you know what Dumbledore said, Harry is…”</p><p>“…Safer with the Muggles, I know,” Sirius retorted. “You all don’t have to keep reminding me.”</p><p>“Sometimes we really do Sirius,” she stated. “You need to understand that it’s not easy for any of us. Not me, or Remus or even Molly and Arthur. We all care about Harry and we all want to take care of him.”</p><p>Sirius didn’t reply for a few minutes, as she stood leaning against one of the bookshelves. She could see he was pondering, deciding what he should do or say, but knowing there was little he could do or say being cooped up in this house.</p><p>“Sirius…” River muttered.</p><p>“Sorry,” he sighed and turned to look at her. “It’s hard being stuck in this place all the time, when you’re all out there doing your part for the Order.”</p><p>“Your name will be cleared sooner or later,” she said confidently as she approached her. “It’s not ideal, but at least you’re not in Azkaban, or worse.”</p><p>He nodded, taking her in his arms. They held one another for what felt like a lifetime, River’s head pressed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. When they pulled apart, he moved a strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her face, bringing his lips to hers.</p><p>His hands moved under her jumper, grabbing her waist and directing her towards one of the library tables, as he bit her lowers lip, making her sigh in desperation. He hoisted her up onto the table and stood between her thighs. River couldn’t stop herself, nor did she want to, after the day, she needed this, she needed one of them to fuck her.</p><p>He unfastened her jeans quickly and removed them in one swift pull, moving his fingers between her legs, moaning as he felt how wet she was. She unfastened his trousers and removed his dick, stroking his shaft as he slipped his fingers inside of her, kissing her aggressively to stop her from moaning. He moved his hand harder and faster, biting her lower lip every time she came, until he couldn’t take it anymore and turned her around, bending her over the desk and slipping his dick inside.</p><p>She started off slowly, building up speed, edging himself, but refusing to let her have her own way. River was clenching her jaw so hard that it hurt, as he thrusted into her slow but deep.</p><p>“Sirius please…” she managed to say.</p><p>His thrusts grew faster and sloppy as he reached the ecstasy he so desperately needed. He bent over her, his dick still twitching inside of her, both of them out of breath.</p><p>“Feel better?” she asked softly.</p><p>“As long as I have you,” he replied.</p><p>***</p><p>The following day was a long and drawn-out affair at the Ministry, with River back to following Fudge around for meetings and discussions with the press. He had managed to convince a few horrid old men to revoke some of Dumbledore’s awards and titles. Fudge himself, taking it as a victory.</p><p>What worried River was Dolores Umbridge was nowhere to be seen for the majority of the day and only made an appearance around five in the evening. Kingsley noted that she was extremely pleased with herself. Tonks went back to inform the Order and Dumbledore when her shift had ended at six o’clock as River stood in Fudge’s office, listening to him babble on about his plans over the next year.</p><p>“MINISTER!”</p><p>River shot around to the door, hearing what sounding like a hysterical woman running in the direction of his office.</p><p>River removed her wand and approached the door cautiously as the person started aggressive knocking at the door. Looking through the peep hole to find a large pink bow and the top of Delores Umbridge’s head. She had to resist the temptation to roll her eyes.</p><p>Once River allowed Umbridge into the office she made a beeline for Fudge, who looked a little taken aback.</p><p>“Minister…” she paused, catching her breath. “… Potter has used magic in front of a Muggle… The Patronus Charm.”</p><p>Fudge paused for a second, unable to take in the information he had just been told. After twenty seconds his face broke into a wide grin, clapping his hands together and hurrying from the office.</p><p>River followed the pair of them as they sped down the corridor toward the Improper Use of Magic Office. Mafalda Hopkirk looked most disgruntled as Fudge and Umbridge burst into her office the force from the door knocking of a stack of papers.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this Minister?” she snapped, trying to collect some papers from the floor. “Delores,” she shot a nasty look to the toad like woman.</p><p>River stood in the doorway, trying not to grin, she knew Mafalda absolutely hated Umbridge.</p><p>“Is it true?!” Fudge explained.</p><p>Mafalda looked between the pair of them. “Is what true?!” She snapped.</p><p>“Potter, did he cast the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle?” Fudge was growing impatient.</p><p>River had never seen Mafalda look so annoyed and disgusted at the pair of them. Two mature adults, looking pleased at the prospect of a student using magic outside of Hogwarts.</p><p>Mafalda kept them waiting, clearing her throat and tidying her stack of papers. “It is my understanding that Mr. Potter has performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle, he has been expelled, as is necessary when such an action if committed.”</p><p>Fudge rubbed his grubby fingers together and barked with laughter. “Finally! More proof the boy is unstable!”</p><p>“Brilliant news Minister!” Dolores exclaimed. “Albus Dumbledore will be begging for your forgiveness in the weeks to come.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine I will, Delores,” River looked around, as did Fudge and Umbridge. Albus Dumbledore stood towering over the pair of them, looking a little more disgruntled than his usual calm self.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t Albus!” Fudge snapped. “You’re not getting Saint Potter out of this one!”</p><p>“That is not for you to decide Minister,” he looked over them and caught Mafalda’s eye. “Am I right to assume that the law has not changed in regards to using underaged magic if the Witch or Wizard finds themselves in life-threatening situations?”</p><p>“I am to assume Mr. Potter used the Patronus Charm in self defence Headmaster?” Mafalda kept her usual composure, which River had to give her credit for, part of her wanted to laugh at the look on Umbridge’s face.</p><p>“As far as I am aware, Harry Potter was forced to use the spell to defend himself in the presence of Dementors,” Dumbledore replied calmly.</p><p>“POPPYCOCK!” Fudge exclaimed.</p><p>“Does he have a witness?” Mafalda ignored the Ministers comment.</p><p>“Yes,” said Albus.</p><p>“Right,” she said. “In which case I’ll allow Madam Bones to decide before September. I’ll write to Mr Potter and inform him.”</p><p>“Thank you Mafalda,” Dumbledore said gratefully, and swung his cloak around, swiftly walking down the corridor, much to the displeasure of Umbridge and the Minister.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Advance Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Order collect Harry from Privet Drive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are we meant to tell him?” Hermione looked completely beside herself with grief as she joined them all for breakfast the morning after the attack. She showed everyone her hand where Hedwig, Harry’s owl had pecked her repeatedly, trying to get her to write a lengthy reply. “He deserves to know something!”</p>
<p>Sirius was already refusing to speak to all the members of the Order, River included after their decision to do nothing about increasing Harry’s security. He was even more furious at the fact Dumbledore had forbidden him from saying too much to Harry.</p>
<p>“You don’t say anything girl!” Moody snapped, making Hermione jump. “We can’t risk any letters being intercepted.”</p>
<p>“Moody’s right,” Remus added calmly. “We can’t risk anything. Not even now.”</p>
<p>Sirius scoffed, but refused to speak.</p>
<p>“Grow up Sirius!” Molly snapped, adding another plate of toast onto the table. “Keeping Harry in the dark, is what is keeping him safe.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t we at least going to bring him here?” Ron asked, his ears turning pink.</p>
<p>“That’s up to Dumbledore,” Remus replied. “I should say it’s a possibility, now that this has happened.”</p>
<p>“What is shouldn’t have!” Sirius snapped, much to Molly’s annoyance.</p>
<p>“We better get in to work,” Kingsley broke the tension and looked between River and Tonks.</p>
<p>They nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>Kingsley and Tonks went ahead of her, as River and Remus hid away in the hallway. Both she and Remus looked exhausted, having to deal with Sirius the night before, threatening to walk into the Ministry and go after Umbridge himself.</p>
<p>“He’ll come around,” Remus muttered, bringing River into an embrace.</p>
<p>“Sometimes I think he’s a little too head strong to be in the Order,” she replied, holding him tight. “I’m just worried he may end up risking his own life. Or worse.”</p>
<p>Sirius met their eyes when he left the kitchen, looking, if possible, even more furious with them. River sighed and felt a twinge of guilt but decided it best to leave Remus to deal with him as she Apparated on the doorsteps and reappeared in Ministry of Magic.</p>
<p>“HOW DARE HE!” She heard Fudge shouting from the outside of his office. His receptionists look absolutely terrified, he’d clearly already shouted at the pair of them enough today.</p>
<p>“Minister,” she knocked at the door and entered, finding Rufus Scrimgeour and Delores Umbridge sat with the Minister for Magic, nodding in agreement and both looking equally as furious.</p>
<p>Fudge didn’t acknowledge her as she took her place beside the fire and listened to them.</p>
<p>“Is there nothing we can do Minister?” Delores asked.</p>
<p>“We have no authority in the school,” he replied. “The school board in the Ministry are refusing to get involved, as they don’t deem it as a necessary issue and are quite happy to leave Dumbledore in charge.”</p>
<p>“I feel,” Scrimgeour began. “The only way we could get around this would be gaining enough public interest at the idea of adding a Ministry official into Hogwarts. At least then we’d know how the school is ran and make changes from there. No one has applied for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post as far as I’m aware.”</p>
<p>“There’s an idea,” said Fudge.</p>
<p>“Might I suggest Miss Storme here,” said Scrimgeour, gesturing toward River. “An Auror inside of Hogwarts would be most useful.”</p>
<p>River knew exactly what Scrimgeour was planning. Though he allied himself with Fudge, he enjoyed having Aurors in every part of the Ministry, it kept him on top of everything and, if anything he probably knew more than the Minister himself. Having and Auror inside of Hogwarts, would definitely keep him close to the Minister and also close to Dumbledore.</p>
<p>“I don’t think an Auror is fit for the position,” said Umbridge. “Not after what happened in June. That man posing at Alastor Moody. Parents and teachers won’t want another Auror at the school. No offence Miss Storme.”</p>
<p>River gave a faint smile and shrugged.</p>
<p>“Then who would you suggest Delores?” Scrimgeour snapped.</p>
<p>Delores pulled a smug little face. “I am more than willing to take the post Minister,” she said, sitting up a little straight in her chair.</p>
<p>Scrimgeour looked to the Minister, clearly expecting him to shoot down the idea, but Fudge looked deep in thought. “There’s an idea,” he finally said.</p>
<p>River had a slight feeling that Delores would have more than she bargained for working under Dumbledore at Hogwarts and after spending some time with the Weasley twins, it’d be a miracle if she last until Christmas, but that thought did make her lips twitch.</p>
<p>When she found Tonks and Kingsley at lunch in some Muggle cafe and explained the Ministers decision to have Delores Umbridge appointed at the school, Kingsley was practically doubled over laughing and Tonks was shaking her head.</p>
<p>“She’d going to be eaten alive in that place,” Tonks stated. “We had Defence teacher that only lasted two months because she found the school environment too dangerous. Those Weasley boys will be hunting down Umbridge for sport.”</p>
<p>“It’s going to be brilliant,” Kingsley chuckled. “I’ll give it two weeks.”</p>
<p>“Clearly you understate Delores Umbridge,” Tonks added. “I’d say at least a month. I can’t wait to see her go up against McGonagall or Snape.”</p>
<p>“I might have to try and pop by the school at some point,” Kingsley added. “I’d love to see that old toad tearing her hair out. Oh, and that reminds me. There’s a raid on Malfoy Manor in the next couple of days. Someone tipped Arthur off about a possible collection of dark objects.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” River replied, sighing. “Let Dumbledore know will you and the Order about Umbridge. I’ll get into contact with Lucius, see if he’s willing to divulge some information for a tip off.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The next few days passed slowly as the Order was up in arms about what to do about Harry. Dumbledore was certain he intended to move the boy from his Aunts and Uncles home, but it was when and how that complicated it.</p>
<p>Sirius spent the entire time sulking around the house, making it uncomfortable for anyone to be in the same room as him. Thankfully, River spent most of her time at the Ministry, but when she arrived home in the evenings Remus was waiting for her in the kitchen and Sirius had locked himself away in the library, after Molly had shouted at him for the fourth day in a row.</p>
<p>“We’re getting Potter tomorrow,” Alastor said one night as River arrived home after another long day.</p>
<p>“We?” she replied, taking her place next to Remus at the dining table. He pressed his lips against her temple, and she gave him a weak smile.</p>
<p>“I, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, Diggle, Doge, Vance, Podmore and Jones,” Alastor replied. “We’ll need you to keep an eye on the Ministry whilst we move the boy tomorrow night.”</p>
<p>“Right,” she replied, feeling a little overwhelmed. “I’ll add that to my list of things to do.”</p>
<p>Moody grunted, but didn’t react. He knew fully well that River was stuck in the middle of a complex triangle and there were days she seemed less than enthusiastic about her predicament. Molly brought her a plate of food over and she listened to the conversation at the table. Mainly of which part of the house they intended to tackle the next day, which she and Remus seemed to be lacking an interest in.</p>
<p>“Where’s the grumpy old dog?” She muttered to him. “Library I assume?”</p>
<p>“Bedroom I think,” Remus muttered in reply. “He’s lightened up a little now we’re moving Harry. I think he wants to apologise for his behaviour. Though I did say you might need a few drinks in you before you’d consider forgiving him.”</p>
<p>“I’m not completely pissed off with him,” she replied. “I get where he’s coming from. I just wish he’d understand that we’re not to blame for Dumbledore’s decision.”</p>
<p>“Well, if it were up to us, Harry wouldn’t have gone to his Aunt’s and Uncle’s house,” Molly added, overhearing the conversation. “I don’t know what Dumbledore was thinking. Harry witnessed the death of another student and the return of the You-Know-Who, not to mention he was tortured and almost killed. He needed people who cared about him to help him through it.”</p>
<p>“Dumbledore will have his reasons,” said Alastor. “Merlin knows what they are though.”</p>
<p>The following afternoon, River spent her day keeping an eye on Fudge and Umbridge, though neither of them seemed to have any idea that the Order were intending to move Harry Potter. Five o’clock Fudge and Delores went home, and Kingsley and Tonks returned to Grimmauld place to plan.</p>
<p>River sat at her desk, scanning through paperwork, making sure to go for a walk every no and again to the different floors to make sure both Fudge and Umbridge stayed away. If anything, it was a very dull and quiet evening, until that was, seven o’clock came around and a hysterical looking owl turns up at her desk.</p>
<p>It looked like Ron Weasley’s Owl that annoyed everyone in the house to no end. She removed a bit of parchment from its leg and the owl zoomed out of the room.</p>
<p>‘Get back now! – Mad-Eye’</p>
<p>She scanned the few words a few times, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Why on earth did they need her back at Grimmauld place? She wondered, throwing on her coat and making her way to the fireplaces in the main hall. As always, she took the Floo Network to Diagon Alley and Apparated from there.</p>
<p>Once she arrived at Grimmauld Place, she could hear the chatting from the Kitchen. She glanced up the stairs to see the Weasley children and Hermione looking over one of the balconies, trying to listen in.</p>
<p>“Don’t get caught,” she called up to them, as she continued to walk through.</p>
<p>“This better be good Alastor,” River entered the kitchen, looking around at the group of people who were going to pick up Harry.</p>
<p>“You’re coming with us,” said Moody.</p>
<p>“No, I’m bloody not,” River snapped. “You’re fully aware that I can’t be seen allied with Harry Potter and the Order.”</p>
<p>“You won’t be seen with us,” Moody replied, throwing her his hip flask. “Hestia Jones, Polyjuice Potion. She can’t get out of work, so you’re going as her in her place.”</p>
<p>“And you agreed to this?” she shot at Remus.</p>
<p>“I told him you wouldn’t be fond of the idea,” he replied. “But Dumbledore said…”</p>
<p>“If a Polyjuice Potion is involved… send Sirius,” River added.</p>
<p>Remus chuckled. “Well… Hestia said on no accounts would Sirius Black be allowed to take the Polyjuice potion transforming him into her... Or Dung for that matter…”</p>
<p>“And you think I want to be transformed into someone else?” River snapped.</p>
<p>“You’ll do as you’re told lass!” Moody said finally.</p>
<p>River looked at the hipflask, then back up to Moody. “Do I at least get a spare change of clothes. Last I checked, Hestia didn’t dress like me.”</p>
<p>“There’s a spare set of robes in your room,” Remus added. “Come on…”</p>
<p>He placed his hand on her back and escorted her up the stairs. She was shooting rather nasty looks at him, but he was too busy grinning to take any notice. When they entered the bedroom, River removed her jacket, shirt and jeans, watched closely by Remus, who seemed to have his own ideas.</p>
<p>“Not happening!” she snapped, throwing on some horrid blue coloured robes, which were about two sizes too big. “Merlin…” she grunted.</p>
<p>River had never been a fan of Polyjuice Potion, just as she was never overly fond of Floo Travel. The sensation wasn’t a pleasant one. Her entire body had to change and the moment she drank the potion, the feeling could only be described as a serve stomach illness that was debating if she needs to throw up or curl up into a ball.</p>
<p>She watched her skin ripple, her body change and unfortunately for her and breasts triple in size. Something her back was not accustomed to. She practically almost stumbled forward, holding herself up on the chest of draws. She eyed herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes were now brown. Her black hair now speckled with grey streaks and her skin lined with age.</p>
<p>“You look…” Remus began.</p>
<p>“Shut up!” She hurried from the room and he followed her down the stairs.</p>
<p>Moody looked at her and nodded as they entered the kitchen. “As I was saying, we’ll be Apparating at the far end of the street and walking down to Potter’s house, in which we’ll be going through the back door and waiting for the signal to remove the boy by broom. Any questions?”</p>
<p>Everyone remained silent and River was too busy glaring at the back of Moody’s head.</p>
<p>“We’ll be off then,” said Moody, getting to his feet and departing from the kitchen, the rest of the group following on behind.</p>
<p>“Sirius better appreciate this,” said River, as they stepped out into the street, still confused by the sound of her new voice. “I’m going to have backache for days.”</p>
<p>“I mean… I can help with that when we’re back,” Remus muttered into her ear and she grinned.</p>
<p>“Gross…” Tonks added, overhearing him.</p>
<p>They both tried not to laugh as they walked to a quiet spot in the square and apparated. River having to hold onto Remus’ arm having not been to Privet Drive before.</p>
<p>Once they arrived the street was deserted, and they could just make out a car pulling out of one of the drives at the far end and driving off in the other direction.</p>
<p>“That’ll be his Aunt and Uncle leaving,” said Moody as they set off down the neat and tidy street, looking extremely out of place.</p>
<p>They looked like early trick of treaters, but none of the neighbours stirred as they passed the open windows. She assumed Moody was to be responsible for the lack of interest in some strangers turning up in a little cul-de-sac. He was after all, very well known for his concealment and disguise training as well as attacking first and asking questions later.</p>
<p>“What kind of people live in a place like this?” Tonks muttered. “It’s too… tidy.”</p>
<p>“The sort of Muggles that would probably burn our lot at the stake,” Kingsley chuckled quietly.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah… They did that at one point didn’t they,” Tonks’ chuckled. “They’re an odd bunch.”</p>
<p>Once they reached number Four Privet Drive, Moody took them towards a side entrance to the back garden. Tonks seemed to have to restrain herself from making remarks about the over tidy back garden and the creepy ornaments dotted here and there.</p>
<p>Moody unlocked the backdoor and they stepped inside one by one, careful to avoid the cream carpets and furniture. That was until… CRASH!</p>
<p>They all shot around to find Tonks stood next to a broken plate she’d knocked from the counter.</p>
<p>“Oops…” she muttered.</p>
<p>“So much for being quiet,” Moody snapped, trudging through the kitchen and into the hallway. He flicked his wand and a beam of blue light shot out the end and up the stairs. They could hear the sound of a click and a door swinging open upstairs.</p>
<p>“We could just go upstairs and get the boy Moody,” said River. “This is one way to completely petrify him.”</p>
<p>Moody paid no attention, as everyone else filed into the hallway and listened as footsteps crossed the landing and a boy appeared at the top of the stairs.</p>
<p>Harry looked petrified to find a group of strangers in his home and River couldn’t blame him after everything that had gone on over the past few months. He had his wand held in front of him as he tried to make out the people in the dimly lit hallway.</p>
<p>“Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out,” said Moody in a low, growling voice.</p>
<p>“Professor Moody?” Harry said uncertainly.</p>
<p>“I don't know so much about "Professor",” Moody added. “Never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly.”</p>
<p>Harry lowered his wand slightly but didn’t move.</p>
<p>“It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away.”</p>
<p>“P-Professor Lupin?” he said. “Is that you?”</p>
<p>“Why are we all standing in the dark?” said Tonks. “Lumos.”</p>
<p>A wand-tip flared, illuminating the hall with light. Harry blinked.</p>
<p>“Oh, he looks just like I thought he would,” said Tonks who was holding her lit wand aloft. “Wotcher, Harry!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus,' said Kingsley. “He looks exactly like James.”</p>
<p>“Except the eyes,” said Doge. “Lily's eyes.”</p>
<p>Moody, River noticed was still eyeing the boy suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?” he growled. “It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?”</p>
<p>“Harry, what form does your Patronus take?” Remus asked.</p>
<p>“A stag,” said Harry nervously.</p>
<p>“That's him, Mad-Eye,” said Remus.</p>
<p>Harry descended the stairs, stowing his wand in the back pocket of his jeans as he came.</p>
<p>“Don't put your wand there, boy!” roared Moody. “What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!”</p>
<p>“Always the one for the dramatics aren’t we Moody…” River said, rolling her eyes and smirking at Tonks.</p>
<p>“Plus… who d'you know who's lost a buttock?” Tonks replied, smirking back at River.</p>
<p>“Shut up, the pair of you! You just keep your wand out of your back pocket!” growled Moody. “Elementary wand-safety, nobody bothers about it anymore.” He stumped off towards the kitchen. “And I saw that,” he added irritably, as River pulled a face at Tonks.</p>
<p>Remus held out his hand and shook Harry's.</p>
<p>“How are you?” he asked.</p>
<p>“F-fine...” the Boy muttered in response. “I'm… you're really lucky the Dursleys are out...”</p>
<p>“Lucky, ha!” said Tonks. “It was me who lured them out of the way. Sent a letter by Muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize-giving right now.... Or they think they are.”</p>
<p>Harry tried to hide a smile.</p>
<p>“We are leaving, aren't we?” he asked. “Soon?”</p>
<p>“Almost at once,” said Remus. “We're just waiting for the all-clear.”</p>
<p>“Where are we going? The Burrow?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“Not The Burrow, no,” said Remus, motioning Harry towards the kitchen. “Too risky. We've set up Headquarters somewhere un-detectable. It's taken a while...”</p>
<p>River, Tonks, Kingsley and the others followed them through into the kitchen. Tonks muttering something about exploding buttocks and River and Kingsley were trying there hardest not to laugh.</p>
<p>Moody was now sitting at the kitchen table, his magical eye spinning in all directions.</p>
<p>“This is Alastor Moody, Harry,” Remus continued, pointing towards Moody.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” said Harry uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“And this is Nymphadora…”</p>
<p>“Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus,” she snapped. “It's Tonks.”</p>
<p>“Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only,” Remus sighed.</p>
<p>“So would you if your fool of a mother had called you Nymphadora,” muttered Tonks, making River grin.</p>
<p>“And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt,” Remus pointed at Kingsley, who gave a small bow. “Elphias Doge… Dedalus Diggle…”</p>
<p>“We've met before,” squeaked the excitable Diggle, dropping his violet-coloured top hat.</p>
<p>“Emmeline Vance… Sturgis Podmore… and erm… kind of Hestia Jones.”</p>
<p>“Kind of?” Harry repeatedly.</p>
<p>“Don’t ask,” River replied. “You’ll find out soon enough.”</p>
<p>“A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get you,” said Remus.</p>
<p>“You guys got to volunteer?” River whispered to Kingsley.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, the more the better,” said Moody darkly. “We're your guard, Potter.”</p>
<p>“We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off,” said Remus, glancing out of the kitchen window. “We've got about fifteen minutes.”</p>
<p>“Very clean, aren't they, these Muggles?” said Tonks, who was looking around the kitchen with great interest. “My dad's Muggle-born and he's a right old slob. I suppose it varies, just as it does with wizards?”</p>
<p>“Erm… yeah,” said Harry. “Look.” He turned back to Remus. “What's going on, I haven't heard anything from anyone, what's Vol?”</p>
<p>Kingsley, Emmeline and Tonks made hissing noises; Diggle dropped his hat again, and Moody growled, “Shut up!”</p>
<p>“What?” said Harry.</p>
<p>“We're not discussing anything here, it's too risky,” said Moody.</p>
<p>'How're we getting… wherever we're going?' Harry asked.</p>
<p>“Brooms,” said Remus. “Only way. You're too young to Apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network and it's more than our life's worth to set up an unauthorised Portkey.”</p>
<p>“Remus says you're a good flier,” said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep voice.</p>
<p>“He's excellent,” said Remus, who was checking his watch. “Anyway, you'd better go and get packed, Harry, we want to be ready to go when the signal comes.”</p>
<p>“I'll come and help you,” said Tonks brightly. She followed Harry back into the hall and up the stairs.</p>
<p>River adjusted herself, putting her hands on her sides and trying to relieve some of the weight on her back.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how Hestia does it…” she mumbled, receiving an eyeroll from Moody. “You can’t bloody talk Alastor. The last time you had to take Polyjuice Potion, you complained for a good solid hour.”</p>
<p>Everyone in the kitchen smirked.</p>
<p>“Apparently the man he was pretending to be, had feet that were too big, and his nails were too long,” River added. “And don’t get me started on the hair.”</p>
<p>“I remember that,” Kingsley agreed. “Scrimgeour brought in pages of new rules after that day. Especially after Moody hexed one of the Auror’s in training.”</p>
<p>“Serves the little shit right!” Moody snapped. “Making my day more difficult because I suddenly looked different.”</p>
<p>“I think it was because he asked you to act more like a Muggle,” River muttered in Remus’s ear and he smirked</p>
<p>Once Tonks and Harry were back in the kitchen Moody was still fiddling about with his eye. Kingsley and Podmore were examining the microwave and discussing it with my interest. Remus was sealing a letter addressed to the Dursleys.</p>
<p>“Excellent,” said Remus, looking up as Tonks and Harry entered. “We've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready. Harry, I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry…”</p>
<p>“They won't,” said Harry.</p>
<p>“… that you're safe…”</p>
<p>“That'll just depress them.”</p>
<p>“… and you'll see them next summer.”</p>
<p>“Do I have to?”</p>
<p>Remus and River smirked at one another.</p>
<p>“Come here, boy,” said Moody gruffly, beckoning Harry towards him with his wand. “I need to Disillusion you.”</p>
<p>“You need to what?” said Harry nervously.</p>
<p>“Disillusionment Charm,” said Moody, raising his wand. “Lupin says you've got an Invisibility Cloak, but it won't stay on while we're flying; this'll disguise you better. Here you go.”</p>
<p>He rapped him hard on the top of the head and Harry felt a curious sensation as though Moody had just smashed an egg there; cold trickles seemed to be running down his body from the point the wand had struck.</p>
<p>“Nice one, Mad-Eye,” said Tonks appreciatively, staring at Harry's midriff.</p>
<p>Harry looked down at his body, or rather, what had been his body, for it didn't look anything like his anymore. It was not invisible; it had simply taken on the exact colour and texture of the kitchen unit behind him.</p>
<p>“Come on,” said Moody, unlocking the back door again with his wand.</p>
<p>They all stepped outside on to the lawn.</p>
<p>“Clear night,” grunted Moody. “Could've done with a bit more cloud cover. Right, you,” he barked at Harry. “We're going to be flying in close formation. Tonks will be right in front of you, keep close on her tail. Lupin will be covering you from below. I'm going to be behind you. The rest will be circling us. We don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed…”</p>
<p>“Is that likely?” Harry asked apprehensively.</p>
<p>“… The others keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks. If they take out all of us and you survive, Harry, the rear guard are standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you.”</p>
<p>“Stop being so cheerful, Moody, he'll think we're not taking this seriously,” said River, as she helped Tonks strap Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage onto a harness hanging from her broom.</p>
<p>“I'm just telling the boy the plan,” growled Moody. 'Our job is to deliver him safely to Headquarters and if we die in the attempt…”</p>
<p>“No one's going to die,” said Kingsley Shacklebolt.</p>
<p>“Mount your brooms, that's the first signal!' said Remus sharply, pointing into the sky.</p>
<p>Far, far above them, a shower of bright red sparks had flared among the stars. They all mounted their brooms, River still glaring at Moody. Not overly fond of the fact she was on the back of a broomstick again.</p>
<p>“Second signal let's go!” said Remus loudly as more sparks, green this time, exploded high above them.</p>
<p>They kicked off hard from the ground. Rising quickly into the night sky and setting off west. River’s knuckles were white after only a couple of minutes, clinging onto the broom for dear life, despising the fact she was brought along for this.</p>
<p>“Hard left, hard left, there's a Muggle looking up!” shouted Moody from behind. Tonks swerved and Harry followed her. “We need more height.... Give it another quarter of a mile!”</p>
<p>River's eyes watered in the chill as they soared upwards: she could see nothing below now but tiny pinpricks of light.</p>
<p>“Bearing south!” shouted Moody. “Town ahead!”</p>
<p>They soared right to avoid passing directly over the glittering spiderweb of lights below.</p>
<p>“Bear southeast and keep climbing, there's some low cloud ahead we can lose ourselves in!” called Moody.</p>
<p>'We're not going through clouds!' shouted River angrily.</p>
<p>“We'll get soaked, Mad-Eye!” Tonks added.</p>
<p>They altered their course every now and then according to Moody’s instructions. The guard around Harry was circling continuously like giant birds of prey, or so, at least River thought as she looked down on him.</p>
<p>After what felt like half an hour, River’s hands were now frozen to the bone and she could hardly feel her, or at least Hestia’s nose, wishing, more than anything she was in her office right now.</p>
<p>“Turning southwest!” yelled Kingsley. “We want to avoid the motorway!”</p>
<p>“We ought to double back for a bit, just to make sure we're not being followed!” Moody shouted.</p>
<p>“ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE?” Tonks screamed from the front. “We're all frozen to our brooms! If we keep going off-course we're not going to get there until next week! Besides, we're nearly there now!”</p>
<p>“Time to start the descent!” came Remus's voice. “Follow Tonks, Harry!”</p>
<p>The followed Tonks into a dive. They were heading for a patch of unkempt grass in the middle of a small square. When their feet touched the ground and River could finally dismount, she stumbled into Remus, who smirked as he held her up with some difficultly.</p>
<p>Tonks was already unbuckling Harry's trunk. Shivering, Harry looked around.</p>
<p>“Where are we?” Harry asked, but Remus said quietly: “In a minute.”</p>
<p>Moody was rummaging in his cloak, his gnarled hands clumsy with cold.</p>
<p>“Got it,” he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking it.</p>
<p>The nearest streetlamp went out with a pop. He clicked the unlighter again; the next lamp went out; he kept clicking until every lamp in the square was extinguished and the only remaining light came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead.</p>
<p>“Borrowed it from Dumbledore,” growled Moody, pocketing the Put-Outer. “That'll take care of any Muggles looking out of the window, see? Now come on, quick.”</p>
<p>He took Harry by the arm and led him from the patch of grass, across the road and on to the pavement; River and Tonks followed, carrying Harry's trunk between them, the rest of the guard, all with their wands out, flanking them.</p>
<p>The muffled pounding of a stereo was coming from an upper window in the nearest house. A pungent smell of rotting rubbish came from the pile of bulging bin-bags just inside the broken gate.</p>
<p>“Here,” Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment towards Harry's Disillusioned hand and holding his lit wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing. “Read quickly and memorise”</p>
<p>Harry looked down at the piece of paper and read.</p>
<p>“What’s the Order of the…?” Harry began.</p>
<p>“Not here, boy!” snarled Moody. “Wait till we’re inside!”</p>
<p>He pulled the piece of parchment out of Harry’s hand and set fire to it with his wand-tip. As the message curled into flames and floated to the ground, Harry looked around at the houses again.</p>
<p>“But where’s…?”</p>
<p>“Think about what you’ve just memorized,” said Remus quietly.</p>
<p>River smirked as she watched Harry’s face change the moment he’d finally seen the house, suddenly appearing from nowhere.</p>
<p>“Come on, Hurry!” growled Moody, prodding Harry in the back.</p>
<p>They walked up the worn stone steps, as Remus pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. River heard the many loud metallic clicks and the clatter of a chain, then the door finally creaked open.</p>
<p>“Get in quick, Harry,” Remus Whispered. “But don’t go far inside, and don’t touch anything.”</p>
<p>They stepped inside one by one. The usual sweetish, rotting smell filled River’s nose once again after an evening in a cool breeze. She and Tonks placed the trunk and the birdcage by the front door and stood waiting for Moody to enter the house.</p>
<p>Once he’d followed and stepped over the threshold, the door was shut and darkness took over as he barged past them and over to Harry.</p>
<p>“Here…” He rapped Harry hard over the hard again, forcing the boy to reappear.</p>
<p>“Now stay still, everyone, while I give us a bit of light in here,” Moody whispered.</p>
<p>The oil lamps sprang to life. River and the others watched Harry who was a little lost and confused as he took in his surroundings. He turned and caught River’s eye and then doubled back.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re back to normal,” Tonks said beaming, looking at River.</p>
<p>River instinctively looked down at her pale hands and pressed him to her chest, which must have looked a little odd. “Thank Merlin,” she muttered. “Hello Harry,” she added.</p>
<p>“Erm… Hi,” he muttered, looking between her and Remus.</p>
<p>“This is River Storme,” he said, answering Harry’s puzzled expression. “She couldn’t risk being seen outside of headquarters with us, just encase.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to get changed,” River said, making her way through them all. “I’ll be down shortly. Also…” She paused at the bottom of the stairs. “Welcome home Harry.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>